It's Only Us
by OurLittleCornerOfTheWorld
Summary: Jonas Brothers Joe, Nick, Kevin and Frankie were the happiest boys alive until they're parents are killed in a car crash. Now follow their lives as they are plunged into a rollercoaster like ride. Pairings : Kevrina, Jovin. Squeal A New Life Begins.
1. What A Way To Start

**It's Only Us**

**Chapter 1 - What A Way To Start**

**Kevin's P.O.V**

"Nick give it back" I heard my brother Joe yell at my other brother Nick as he had probably stolen his shoes again or something like that as he was always doing this nowadays.

"Will you two give it a break" I yelled trying to keep my mind on not letting the dinner burn as mum and dad were going to be home in ten minutes and I don't think they'd be too happy to come back to me having burnt the house down.

"Sorry Kevin" I heard Joe and Nick say before they started screaming at one another again and I sighed going back to stiring the tomato soup that was bubbling nicely in the pot as I was doing a good job with it.

"Guys what did I say" I nearly yelled trying to get them to calm down for seeing as I was the oldest at 19, I could tell them to do whatever I wanted them to do, but right now I was more concerned on not making the tomato soup stick to the pot so I ignored Joe and Nick's screams and it was working until the phone rang.

"I'll get it" Joe yelled but I was closest so I turned the gas down and grabbed the phone not knowing who could be phoning at a time like this.

**Joe's P.O.V**

Once I was sure Kevin was talking on the phone, I grabbed Nick by his ankles and he fell to the floor letting go of my new shoes.

"See that's what you get when you try to steal my shoes" I said smirking at how Nick so looked like he was going to kill me so I ran out of the room and downstairs like a wildfire or something not stopping until I reached the kitchen stairs but I stopped and stayed where I was when I got to them.

Kevin was having what sounded like an argument with someone on the phone and I thought it was dad until he said "What, what do you mean, no they can't be, no they don't drink are you just sick or something cause I'm not enjoying getting told this, no I will not hold my tongue how do you expect me to behave-"

I heard Nick come down behind but told him to shush so we could hear the rest of Kevin's conversation.

"Now look here you must have it wrong Denise and Paul Jonas are not our grandparents they're our oh no, no, no, no, please don't no our parents are no they can't be dead."

I had never heard Kevin strutter like that before and apparently neither had Nick.

"Do you think he's okay" Nick whispered and I put a finger to my mouth telling him to shut up but all we heard was the click of the phone then the sound of it being placed on the table very aggressively I may add and then we heard Kevin sigh.

"Okay here's the plan" I half-whispered sitting on the step whilst Nick sat down as well.

"Right I'm listening."

"Okay I'll go in and see if Kevin's alright and if he isn't I'll come upstairs and tell you then we'll go down together and try to get him to talk to us and if he is alright then if I don't come back after ten minutes you know it's safe."

Nick nodded running upstairs taking them two at a time so he could get up their quicker whilst I waited till Nick had got to the top of the landing before walking into the kitchen to see Kevin muttering to himself as he stirred what must be tomato soup in his best pot so he didn't know that I was there but he would now.

"Kev, Kevin, what happened."

I knew I had given Kevin a fright as he jumped but not only that, he also sent the pot of tomato soup flying and some splattered onto the floor whilst the rest landed in the sink and Kevin whirled round on the spot to face me with the most angry look on his face I had ever seen.

"God almighty Joe, what do you want" Kevin yelled and I felt a wave of hurt fly through me, cause usually me and Kevin got along but this was really weird, the way he was acting I mean.

"N-Nothing" I stuttered trying my hardest not to cry as Kevin's face looked that if you put a match to it, it would blow.

I ran upstairs doing my best to hide my face from Kevin's as I didn't want him to see me cry, not now that he looked like he was on his last thread and anything could send him spinning out of control.

**Kevin's P.O.V**

As Joe ran away from me it finally dawned on me what I had done, I had just shouted at one of my little brothers and best friend all because I was angry that the women on the phone had told me that she was talking Joe, Nick and the youngest member of our group Frankie away from me.

"Ugh why do I let my anger get the better of me" I screamed hearing Joe crying from above as he had only made as far as the hall stairs, I'm guessing but a couple of seconds later I heard Nick's voice through Joe's crying.

"I'm guessing he's not okay then eh?"

"You think?" Joe sobbed back and I felt bad for I had been the one to make Joe cry and I usually didn't like it when I was upset or someone else was.

"Come on Joe you're going to talk to him" Nick said and I heard a heaving noise which was obviously him pulling Joe up so I busied myself with getting the floor cleaned cause I knew Frankie would be coming down soon and asking when dinner was and sure enough I was right for I heard his small feet running down then I felt a tap on my shoulder and I turned to Frankie who had a big smile on his face.

"Kevin, Kevin, Kevin where's mum and dad, why is the floor covered in blood, why, why, why" Frankie screamed in my ear being annoying as usual but I could control my emotions when I tried.

"Mum and dad aren't here and it's tomato soup, Frankie" I said keeping control but then Frankie started on me again.

"When is mum and dad getting home."

"Never Frankie do you want to know why because they're dead and they're not coming back." I was now shouting just like I was when Joe was asking me questions.

I could tell that I'd upset cause he started to back away from me and there was tears in his eyes.

I wanted to say sorry, I really did but nothing was coming out so I started to clean the floor again just as I heard Nick and Joe get into the kitchen.

"Kevin, Joe has something to tell you" Nick shouted and I turned to see that Joe was trying to get away and I was reminded of the time when mum had shouted at him and when he went to apologize, I had to hold onto him cause he kept on trying to get away.

"What is it Joe?" I asked finally calm, now that I could see that Joe looked quiet scared.

"Er, err, er, okay I'm sorry." Okay I wasn't expecting that, I was supposed to be the one apologizing, not Joe.

"Why are you sorry, you're not the one that shouted at someone, that was me" I joked getting to my feet slowly as not to scare Joe.

"I know Kevin but I'm sorry for ruining dinner" Joe said and I wondered why he was sorry for that.

"Joe that's nothing, I'm saying sorry for hurting you're feelings, so what if dinner's ruined, so what if I'm not hungry anymore, I only care about you're well being" I said and before Joe could say anything I dropped the cloth, that I had been using to wipe the floor and hugged Joe.

For a while Joe just stood there but finally he got it and put his arms around my back.

"Er Kevin, why did you shout at Joe then" Nick said obviously not believing me.

"Cause when I was on the phone, they told me that because you, Joe and Frankie are not 16 or above, you're going to be going on a field trip" I lied not wanting to tell them the truth and risk them starting crying.

"Okay but where's mum and dad" Nick asked just as Joe let go of me.

I took a deep breath, how was I supposed to tell them that they were dead.

"I know" Joe squeaked "I heard Kevin talking mum and dad are dead."

Nick gasped but Frankie who knew, hugged Nick whilst Joe half-smiled at me.

"Thanks for telling but you didn't have to make it so formal" I said replaying the moment in my head.

"I think, I'm going to go to bed" Nick said whilst Frankie followed which left me and Joe.

"Do you want something to eat Joe" I asked him but he just shook his head.

"I'm going to bed, I'll see you when you get upstairs" Joe said and with that he walked away leaving me to myself and my thoughts

Please Review


	2. Kevin The Big Brother

**Chapter 2 - Kevin The Big Brother**

**Nick's P.O.V**

After me and Frankie left to go upstairs, I couldn't help but think, why was Kevin so upset just cause we were going on a field trip, why did he shout at Joe but then sense kicked in. We weren't really going on a field trip, Kevin had lied to save us from being even more upset.

"Nick, Nick, Nicholas are you going to move?" Joe said from behind me as I had stopped halfway upstairs and was blocking anyone from moving.

"Sorry Joe, I was just thinking."

"About what?" Joe questioned and I could tell he was actually concerned.

"Well doesn't it seem a bit odd that Kevin got mad just cause mom and dad died so we're apparently going on a field trip" I whispered the last bit as Frankie was really quite near to me and I didn't want him to start asking questions himself.

"Not really, Nick but you know Kevin he gets upset at a lot of things including deaths, field trips and more" Joe said and I moved to let him pass as he looked really tired and after a moment or two, I moved to go up to me and Frankie's room.

Once inside, Frankie got ready for bed as it was now five to 11 and there wasn't much chance of him staying awake as he had school in the morning and so did I but I didn't feel remotely tired so I tried to stay up but at half past 11 when I heard Kevin climb the stairs, I decided I'd better go to sleep just in case Kevin looked in on me, but he didn't which was good but I still went to bed anyway.

**Joe's P.O.V**

Once I got into me and Kevin's room, I looked around me to see that Kevin's mobile was sitting on his bedside table and there was also an alarm clock that read : 10.50 pm.

After a while I began to get bored so I slowly got ready for bed knowing that I wouldn't be able to sleep for ages yet. I finally heard Kevin's footsteps at half past eleven but I stayed where I was cause Kevin had got me to sleep once or twice before.

When Kevin walked into the room, I was sitting on the edge of my bed looking at the door but once the door closed, I looked at Kevin.

"Joe why are you still up at this time, you've got school tomorrow."

"I know but I can't sleep after what's happened you know what I get like when I can't sleep" I said looking at my feet as I was quite embarrassed when it came to asking if I could sleep in my older brothers bed as I was 15 not a little kid but I still felt that Kevin was so cosy and warm just like a teddy bear.

"You've got Rover." Rover was my toy dog that Kevin had gotten me for my birthday when I was nine but sometimes I still couldn't sleep with him.

"I know but Rover sometimes keeps me awake at night, cause sometimes I dream that he's going to get you and I have to hold him and you-."

"Fine Joe, you can sleep in my bed tonight but after that it's you're own bed." I nodded understanding just as Kevin walked into the bathroom as he always liked to flat iron his hair before going to bed though why I had no idea.

After a couple of minutes, I decided I'd better get in cause Kevin liked taking up space on his bed and I would be crushed if I wasn't quick enough.

Once I was comfy enough and looking up at the ceiling, I began to think about what Nick had said about maybe we weren't going on a field trip. Just then Kevin's mobile began to ring nearly making me jump out of my skin.

"Joe, can you get that" Kevin's voice flooded through the door and I bent over and picked the phone up before clicking the answer button and holding it up to my ear.

"H-Hello" I said wondering who could be phoning at this time of night.

"Hello is this a Mr Kevin Jonas" A woman's voice answered back.

"N-No could I ask who's calling" I said suddenly feeling nervous, maybe this was the reason that Kevin had shouted at me earlier.

"Yes just tell him it's Sally from social services, he should understand."

"Okay thank you bye." I clicked the end call button and looked up at the ceiling once more. What was someone from social services doing phoning the same day our parents died, was this a big prank or something or was it really real.

Just then Kevin came out the bathroom and I looked up at him, he looked quiet tired and ill as though he had just caught the cold.

"Kevin, what's social services?" I asked to which gave me a weird look.

"Why you asking Joe?"

"Cause someone just phoned you and said they were from social services, what do you think they want."

"em, er ah I think it must be about the field trip Joe."

"Come off it Kevin, I know we're not really going on a field trip even Nick knows it what's really going" I say standing up not caring that I was warm.

"It's nothing Joe" Kevin said trying to move past me but I was quicker than he was and I grabbed his arms pulling them behind his back and holding him there.

"Tell me the truth Kevin, what's happening or I'll keep squeezing you're arms" I threatened keeping a hold on Kevin.

"Joe please, ow, ow, ow, okay, okay they're wanting to take you, Nick and Frankie and put you in a foster home."

At these words, my brain felt as if it had stopped completely and shut down, we were going to get put into a foster home. "NO" I yelled not realizing I had until Kevin broke free of my grasp and turned to me.

"What's wrong Joe?"

"No I'm not getting thrown in a foster home, I want to live with you" I screamed breaking down onto Kevin who looked just about ready to become the big brother I knew and loved him for.

"Shush Joey, it's okay cause now I know what I must do, I'm going to get custody in anyway possible, cause the professors at my college are talking about it so I'll ask them but don't worry come on Joe it's time for bed."

And with that I felt myself being lifted up bridal style and I felt Kevin's arms keeping a close hold on me so I wouldn't fall.

"Okay Joe I need you to jump down a minute" Kevin said and I did so allowing Kevin to go in first this time and I followed and almost instantly, I felt Kevin's arms wrap around my waist.

"Thanks for being the best brother ever" I said kissing his forehead just as he fell asleep and I soon fell asleep thinking that everything was going to be fine as I had Kevin but boy oh boy was I going to be wrong.

What do you think? Please review.


	3. School Doesn't Rule

**Chapter 3 - School Doesn't Rule**

**Joe's P.O.V**

When I awoke the next day, I felt very light headed and I felt as if my head was spinning but when I tried to look up, I couldn't. It was too hard to look up.

"Joe get up" Kevin's voice said and I slowly got up shaking and holding onto Kevin's bedside table.

"Joe get up now" Kevin's voice shouted this time just as I began to get ready.

Once I was done, I walked downstairs holding onto the banister to see Nick and Frankie sitting at the table with a big plate of toast in the middle of the table whilst Kevin sat at the other end of the table looking through the newspaper and drinking coffee.

"Hi Joe how are you?" Nick said but I couldn't speak, well I didn't want to.

"Joe are you okay?" Frankie asked and I nodded but when I did so my head began to thump so I stopped.

"Kevin I think Joe's sick" Nick said after touching my hand and feeling that I was really warm.

"Don't be stupid, he's just trying to stay off school" Kevin said folding up the paper and placing the cup into the sink to wash once he got back from college which was usually about 2o'clock.

*

By the time lunchtime came at school, I felt so bad that I thought I would faint at any minute.

Just as I walked into the canteen, a pair of hands grabbed me and pulled me up. It was Matt Stewart.

Matt was a tall 16 year old but in the same year as me as he got kept back and he liked to beat me up.

"Let's go Jonas" Matt said pulling me away from the canteen and into a deserted classroom.

"Okay I'm going to punch you just like any other day but this time no fighting back got it." And with that Matt punched me in the jaw making me fall to the ground and look down.

I felt Matt punch me more and I kept crying out in pain feeling as if my back would break any minute.

Just then I heard a door open and Matt stopped punching me.

"Uh, Uh, Uh Principal Mantras, Uh."

The last thing I saw was Nick running towards me then I passed out.

**Kevin's P.O.V**

Once I got to college, I went straight to the office to get custody forms then went to my classroom as I was studying Teaching.

As I stepped into the classroom, I noticed that the only person in the class apart from me and the teacher was a girl with shoulder length brown hair and blue eyes so I sat beside her.

"Hi" I said and she looked at me.

I recognized her as my girlfriend Catriona Hall.

"Hi babe" she said kissing me and I wrapped my arms around her.

We broke apart when the bell rang and I blushed fixing my hair.

I hadn't told Joe and Nick about Catriona as I knew they would want to meet her but that was a big no no in our family as Catriona didn't go to church but I didn't care, I loved her.

Once the class finished, I grabbed my bag and walked out with Catriona right behind me.

"So what do you want to do now" I said knowing that Catriona would want to go to the study area to study.

"I want to go study" Catriona said pulling me along and once we arrived I sat on the long chair whilst Catriona sat with her head against my lap.

"I love you" I said running my hands through her hair and kissing her knowing I really did love her.

As I just sat there running my hands through her hair, my phone began to ring and I answered it.

"Hello this is Kevin Jonas how may I help you?" I said and Catriona giggled at my voice.

"Hey Kevin, it's Nick, Joe's at the nurses office he passed out cause he really was sick."

"Oh god I'll be there right away" I said clicking the button to end my call and Catriona sat up.

"What's wrong, you look as if something bad has happened?" Catriona said placing a hand on my shoulder.

"It's Joe my brother you know, he's not well and he's in the nurses office so I need to get there as soon as possible" I said knowing I could trust Catriona.

"Okay but will I see you tomorrow" She said and I slapped my hand against my hand. Tomorrow was our date.

"Er you know what I'll phone you tonight once Joe and that are asleep and I'll tell you what's happening."

I smiled and she smiled back before I ran out of the building and into my car before driving to Joe and Nick's school.

*

Once I got there, I seen Nick sitting outside waiting for me and when he saw me, he ran over.

"Hey Kevin, Joe's still asleep but the nurse got him around" Nick said and I was confused.

"What do you mean got him around, what happened?"

"You heard of that guy Matt Stewart?" I nodded. "Well he beat Joe up and cause Joe was so sick, he passed out."

"Why didn't I believe Joe when he said he was sick then none of this would have happened" I said going in with Nick beside me and with his help we made it to the nurses office and I gasped.

Joe was lying there with bruises on his face and a cut on the side of his face.

"H-How did that happen?" I said looking at Nick who sighed before answering.

"It was when Matt hit him, got him right in the face but his back's worse, Nurse checked and I seen it, bruises everywhere all old and new so I'd say this has been happening for quite a while now" Nick said sounding exactly like a doctor.

"Okay but why did that Matt guy beat him" I said frowning at Nick.

"I really don't know, he's not in my year but from what Joe told me he likes to beat him up" Nick said and I was instantly furious.

"That gives him no right to just beat Joe up, I mean if you wanted to beat me up would you do it" I said looking at Nick who looked back at me.

"No but Matt thinks he can get his anger out by beating Joe and he almost got away with it if it hadn't been for me being in the Principal's off-"

"Nick what were you doing in the Principal's office" I said giving a look that read and don't lie.

"Well he called me in to have a word about you" Nick said and I was confused.

"Why me, I don't go to this school."

"I know but it seems that there's a place open for assistant teaching here and he asked me if i knew anyone that was at college or anything studying teaching and I thought of you so do you want it?"

I began to think long and hard about it before deciding just as Joe woke up.

"Okay Nick I'll take it" I said and we walked in to see Joe sit up.

"Nick what happened, where's Matt, Kevin how did you get here?"

"Whoa Joe, you passed out and Matt's in Principal Mantra's office and I phoned Kevin to tell him what happened and he came over."

"How did you know where I was?" Joe said just as I sat in the seat next to his bed.

"Principal asked to go into his office to talk about the new assistant teacher job."

"Yeah I heard about that, who's taking it" Joe said and Nick pointed at me.

"No way, Kevin you got it?"

"Well not yet but I'm going to talk with you're principal about it" I said just as my mobile rang and I went outside seeing it was Catriona.

"Hello, Catriona what is it?" I said wishing she hadn't disturbed me.

"Sorry Kevin but Chambers wants to know where you are and you know what he's like."

"Just tell him that I'm looking after brother thanks I love you too bye" I said just as Nick came out.

"Who do you love Kevin, who was that?" Nick said and I knew I was in trouble.

"It was er, er, er, no-one."

"So you said I love you to, to no-one, come on Kevin I'm not dumb."

I sighed before turning to Nick.

"Okay you want to know who it was, it was my girlfriend Catriona and-"

"Girlfriend, Kevin you said you didn't have a girlfriend."

"I know it's well she doesn't go to church and you know what it's like with our family about people that don't go to Church so-"

"Kevin shut up, it doesn't matter as long as you love her so when can we meet her" Nick said just as Joe walked out.

"Hi Joe, are you alright to go now? I said and Joe nodded so we went outside to my car and drove to the kinder garden to pick up Frankie then we went home and I hoped Nick had forgotten about meeting Catriona but boy was I wrong.


	4. Joe's Secret

**Chapter 4 - Joe's Secret**

**Nick's P.O.V**

After we got home I took Joe upstairs as he said he wanted to go to sleep as he hadn't had too good a sleep last night.

Once we reached his room, I took Joe to his bed then looked around the room, there was pictures and pictures of all four of us but more pictures of just Joe and Kevin.

"Joe you really must love Kevin" I said and Joe nodded.

"Yeah Nick I do he's the best brother ever." And with that Joe was asleep.

With a last look back, I left the room and went downstairs where Kevin was helping Frankie with his homework.

"Come on Frankie, I know you know what it spells, come on you do just guess."

"Er oh er oh I know elephant" Frankie said and Kevin hugged him saying well done.

I smiled and began to think how lucky this Catriona girl was for having him then it dawned on me, I didn't even know what she looked like, she could be a serial killer but why would Kevin want to date a serial killer. That didn't add up. It just didn't.

"Oi Nick-o you alright you look like you're trying to work something out" Kevin said breaking me out of my trance as he had finished helping Frankie.

"Yes actually could you follow me" I said going outside to the sun deck and sitting on One seat whilst Kevin sat in the other facing me.

"Okay what is it?" Kevin asked and I took a deep breath.

"You know that girl Catriona you're dating is she well do you love her."

"Yeah of course I do Nick, it's like every-time I see her it's like there's just me and her, why."

"Oh I just wanted to know, wanted to make sure you weren't dating a serial killer."

At this Kevin burst into laughter and had to hold onto the arm of the chair to keep himself still.

"Don't worry, I wouldn't date a serial killer, do you want to see a picture" Kevin said pulling out his phone and showing me it.

The picture was of a boy and a girl and I recognized the guy at once as Kevin and he had his arms around a girl who must be Catriona. she was quite tall with brown hair and blue eyes but she was looking at Kevin with a look in her eyes that only said one thing. Love.

"She looks really nice" I said giving him back his phone and looking at him.

"Yeah, she just moved here about three weeks ago."

"How long have you been dating her then?" I asked not expecting what answer I got.

"A month."

"What a month Kevin how did, when did you?"

"I met her on one of those chat websites and she seemed really nice then when she told me she didn't go to church, my spirits fell but then I decided to ask her out and see her in private."

"Where did she used to live" I asked and Kevin looked down.

"Glasgow in Scotland."

"What Kevin we live in New York in America how on earth did you manage to get over there."

"I told mum and dad, I was attending acting lessons there and I actually was, it was so weird being in Scotland cause there moneys all different but I got used to it and her dad is a really nice gentlemen. we kicked it off just from the start and he's a cool guy so-"

"So all the time mum and dad said you were traveling you were really in Scotland what about the food what was it like?"

"Well it was actually quite tasty and there super size is like our normal size for things, it was really different and you should have seen the city of Glasgow, it was so beautiful."

I was awestruck listening to Kevin talk on about Scotland and the weather ("Did you know it actually rains a lot but not to bad") that I didn't hear Joe come downstairs.

"Hey guys, what are you doing" he said sitting next to me and Kevin instantly shut up.

"Not much just talking about how lucky we are still to have you in our lives" Kevin said standing up and placing his hand on Joe's before walking away but I noticed a blush creep across Joe's face.

"What's up you're blushing you alright."

Joe nodded looking away from me and I could tell he was lying.

"Come on Joe what's really going?" I asked but Joe didn't look at me.

"it's nothing now just drop it" he said to the floor but I wasn't giving up.

"Joe what is i-"

"IT'S NOTHING NOW DROP IT" Joe yelled walking back into the house leaving me by myself and shocked.

**Joe's P.O.V**

Once I got back into the house and had sat down, I realized I had snapped at Nick just like Kevin had done just the night before.

But I wasn't about to tell Nick the truth about why I blushed when Kevin touched my hand. For he wouldn't understand. He never did and would not even now, for you see ever since I woke up after being passed out, I had seen Kevin in a new light and not the good guy new light sort of thing but I actually thought of Kevin as more than a brother.

I know it's sick but I couldn't really help it and when he touched my hand. OK Joe get a grip I said to myself just as Nick walked in with his head bent and I felt bad for doing that to him as he was only asking.

"Nick hey I'm really sorry about snapping at you earlier but I can't tell you right now cause it's to busy but I'll tell you later okay" i said deciding I would be better to tell Nick and get it over and done with but I couldn't risk Kevin overhearing the conversation.

*

Later on that night after we had diner which was lasagna and garlic bread, I went up to my room with Nick in tow and once we got up, I locked the door after we both in to make sure Kevin couldn't walk in.

"Okay what were you going to tell me?" Nick asked sitting on my bed and I sat on the floor facing him.

"Okay Nick promise me you won't tell anyone but I think I'm in love-"

"Wow Joe who with?" Nick asked butting in but I didn't mind.

"Okay don't shout but I'm in love with Kevin" I said waiting to be shouted at.

"You what" Nick whispered and I was glad he had for at the minute there was the sound of the door trying to be opened but it couldn't be then came Kevin's voice.

"Joe, Nick let me in."

I ignored him and so did Nick who had a shocked expression on his face.

"Joe what, what are you going to do" Nick whispered making sure Kevin sure couldn't hear us.

"Guys you do realize I have a key that allows me to enter here don't you?" Kevin said and a minute later we heard the key turn then the door opened.

"Guys I can't believe you locked this door why did you come to fact" Kevin said stepping into the room and picking up his phone which he had forgot.

"er oh er not much, you know guy stuff" I said mentally hitting myself on the head. guy stuff yeah way to blow it Joe but Kevin seemed to buy it.

"Okay but next time don't lock me out of my own room, okay I'm going out tonight and i won't be back until late so do you want anything" Kevin asked grabbing his car keys whilst we shook our heads.

"Right I'll see you later then" Kevin said bending down and kissing Nick on the head and doing the same to me which made me blush like a beetroot.

Kevin left and I slumped down lower on the floor.

"Just tell him" Nick said kicking me but it wasn't that simple or was it.

"I'm going to follow him."

"What but Joe you don't have a car."

"I know, I'm going to run after him and tell him the truth."

And with that I jumped up, grabbed my jacket and outside to follow Kevin as quickly as I could to tell him the truth.


	5. Everybody Knows

**Chapter 5 - Everybody Knows**

**Kevin's P.O.V**

After I left the house, I unlocked my car and got in deciding to drive to Catriona's as I didn't know when I'd next see her.

As I was driving, I kept on looking left and right trying to remember which way Catriona had told me to go but soon enough, I arrived at a small house which was really neat looking.

I cut the engine and got my car, locking it behind me before heading up the short driveway and knocking on the door. About five minutes later, Catriona answered the door smiling when she saw me.

"Hey what are you doing here?" She asked kissing me and letting me in.

"Oh you know, I wanted to see you since I left so suddenly earlier, hey Mr H" I said smiling at Catriona's dad who had just walked in with a newspaper in his hand.

"Hey Kevin, still can't get used to this newspaper, it's all different" Catriona's dad said before adding "and call me Robert."

I nodded before walking upstairs with Catriona and into her room.

"Wow I love you're room" I said just as she closed and locked the door.

"W-What, why did you lock the door?" I asked but all she did was shrug and I became scared.

"Look Catriona I'd rather not have the door locked, it's kinda you know, scary" I said hoping that would cheer her up but I was far from right.

"What do you mean, don't you trust me?" she said with tears in her eyes.

"No, it's not that it's just-."

"It's just what eh Kevin?, cause if you say you don't like a door being locked then I'd say you were being paranoid."

"No, No, No Catriona I love you, you know that."

"You've got a funny way of showing or what do you want me to be a sweet little girl all my life, well no, I'm older, I'm 18 nearly 19 and I'm not a kid or would you rather see someone younger huh?"

"No I don't, I'm in love with you and I would never hurt you, it's just that-"

"It's just what?, you don't want to stay with me and be beside me at night, is that it if so then get lost Kevin."

I blinked a couple of times before answering. "I don't want you to feel as if you shouldn't have or you didn't really love me."

At this Catriona went mad and started to scream at me whilst I cowered against the door really scared of this Catriona then when she yelled "GET OUT." I did exactly that and once outside, I jumped into my car and drove away, not aware of Joe being there.

**Joe's P.O.V**

Once I left my own house, I began to follow the tracks that Kevin's car had made stopping outside a nice looking small house to see Kevin standing on the porch then the door opened and I jumped behind Kevin's car ducking my head out to see Kevin kiss a girl and I wondered who this was. I saw Kevin go inside and I ran around the side of the driveway, watching Kevin say things to the girl and a guy then the girl and Kevin went upstairs and I was left wondering what on earth was going on.

After about fifteen to twenty minutes I looked up from the step I'd been sitting on (next to the girls house) to see Kevin run out the door, jump into his car and zoom off in less than two seconds.

"Whoa, talk about fast speedy and even more fast" I said to myself standing up and proceeding to follow Kevin's car back home.

*

Once I arrived, I saw that there was a couple of pieces of glass missing from the door as if someone had banged the door shut and inside the house was a mess as well.

There was bits of paper everywhere and most of the chairs were all on there backs whilst Nick was sitting in the only chair that hadn't been upturned with his head down and I could tell he was crying.

"Nick you alright" I said picking up a stray chair and placing it beside Nick and placing myself on the chair.

Nick didn't answer right away but after a couple of seconds he shook his head.

"What's wrong?" I said putting my hand on his shoulder and he looked up.

Nick's eyes were bloodshot with all the crying and more tears were still leaking out as I wrapped my arms around him allowing him to cry into my shoulder.

"Kevin, he screamed at me and he wrecked the place then he screamed even more before leaving" Nick mumbled but I caught every word.

"Don't worry Nick, Kevin's just mad, he shouts a lot when he's mad you know that" I said rubbing Nick's back knowing that calmed him down and soon enough he relaxed.

"Okay where did Kevin go?" I said standing up and looking around.

"He went up to his room and that was the last I seen of him bu-"

I didn't listen to anymore of Nick's sentence, I ran up the three stairs in one then climbed the rest four at time before barging into me and Kevin's room to see him lying on his bed, not looking at me.

"If that's you Nick go away, I don't want to talk about Catriona, I hate her oh if only Joe knew about her but no he seems to become petrified every time I touch him oh if only I could tell him the truth."

I waited half a second before Kevin started again.

"Nick if you're still there, don't tell anyone but I think Joe likes me, I mean like likes me and I well I think I like like him too but don't you dare tell him or els-"

Before Kevin could finish, I strode over to him, rolled him onto his back and kissed him.

It was exactly what I thought it'd be like, Kevin's lip were soft and warm and they tasted like ice cream not the rubbish kind but the amazing kind and I loved it.

After about five minutes I broke away to see Kevin's eyes were wide with shock and finally went to calm.

"Thank god for that, I thought it was Nick for a minute but it was only you how much of that did you hear?" Kevin asked sitting up and allowing me to sit beside him.

"Every word from Nick go away, who was Catriona anyway?" I said leaning on Kevin's shoulder and sighing.

"My ex-girlfriend, she didn't really love me just after what I could give to her if you know what I mean."

I nodded knowing what he meant just as Kevin's arms wrapped around my waist and I giggled like a school girl.

"Okay Joe you need to go to sleep, school tomorrow" Kevin said kissing the side of my head and I nodded before Kevin let go of me so I could get ready and Kevin went downstairs.

Once I was ready, I decided to crawl into Kevin's bed as I was always warm in there and I loved him.

About half an hour Kevin came back up talking on his phone to someone who I thought was the principal so I pretended to be asleep but I heard everything Kevin said.

"Yes sir of course Principal Mantras yes okay thank you, yes I'll start tomorrow bright and early."

At this I smiled into Kevin's pillow knowing Kevin had got the job of assistant teacher and I fell asleep thinking about how amazing tomorrow was going to be.

Please Review


	6. School Rules This Time

**Chapter 6 - School Rules This Time**

**Joe's P.O.V**

When I awoke the next day, I felt something soft against me and it smelled really nice but only when I was fully awake did I see it was Kevin's pyjama top.

With a sigh, I flung my legs over the side of the bed and stood up before heading downstairs to see Nick and Frankie writing in their books whilst Kevin had his back to me and he was making coffee.

I smiled to myself touching my lips and feeling a tingly feeling from the kiss yesterday.

I dropped into the chair opposite Nick and began munching on a piece of toast as there was millions in front of me.

"Hey you look more yourself today Joe" Nick said and I nodded although it wasn't a question.

"Kevin, what time do you start work then?" I asked and Kevin span on the spot really slowly.

"Same time as you and Nick so Frankie I'll have to take you to school just now, go get you're stuff."

Once Kevin had left after a smile at me, Nick gave me a knowing smile.

"What?" I asked as Nick continued to smile "What is it?"

"What's going on with you and Kevin eh?" He said and I gulped.

"Eh, er, er."

"Only joking, I know what's going on, you're in love with him, he loves you and you kissed last night cause I saw yous two and I accept you."

I stopped there and then to look at Nick to see if he was joking but there was no joking on his face.

"Thanks Nick, though we only kissed it's not anything big just yet" I said just as Kevin came back in telling us to be ready to leave in ten minutes.

*

About twenty minutes we pulled up outside the school and whilst me and Nick went inside, Kevin went to find a parking space as he was an assistant teacher.

Once we were inside, I saw Matt coming towards me but by the time I pointed this out to Nick, Matt had passed right past me.

"He probably doesn't want to get into trouble again oh there's the bell see you at lunch Joe."

Nick walked off and I made my way to my class for the whole day as we weren't allowed to move classes as it was too complicated.

I went in and took a seat near the front then when Matt came in, he sat behind me, ignoring me.

Our teacher, Miss Colbert walked in that minute accompanied by Kevin and I felt my face flush bright red.

"Okay class, I would like to introduce Mr Jonas he's the brother of our very own Joe and younger Nick but also he will be helping us today as he is hoping to become a teacher himself" Miss Colbert said and Kevin took a seat next to the teachers seat.

"Alright then class" Miss Colbert said and we all groaned, we would have to talk about our day yesterday.

I really didn't want to go first or last or anytime, this was torture what was I going to say?

Just as I stopped thinking Miss Colbert pointed at me and I stood up shaking.

"Em yes- yesterday, I uh, I uh well yesterday I uh" I stuttered.

"Oh come on yesterday I bet up that guy who's standing then I got pulled up for fighting then I went home and went to bed knowing I'd have to come back to this horrible place" Matt shouted and Miss Colbert gave him a small clap before telling me to start again.

"Okay yesterday, I woke up not feeling well, came to school anyway and got bet up then woke up in the nurses office where Nick and Kevin were there then we went home and had a nice family dinner."

The whole class clapped apart from Matt who pretended to vomit and although Miss Colbert didn't see it, Kevin did.

"Matt Stewart get up here right now" Kevin shouted standing up and I sat down with a small grin on my face.

"Okay sure I'm going to believe you Jonas oh look I'm Kevin Jonas and I think I'm such a wonder-full person just cause I can look after my brothers without my parents."

At this I knew Matt had gone too far as I could see the vein in Kevin's neck throbbing as it usually did when he was about to shout or when he was angry.

Miss Colbert must have noticed too cause she told Matt to go stand outside but when he didn't, Miss Colbert gave Kevin permission to shout at him and I knew I would be looking forward to this.

"OKAY LISTEN MR STEWART WHEN I AM IN THIS SCHOOL YOU WILL CALL ME SIR OR MR JONAS IS THAT CLEAR" Kevin yelled marching up to Matt and I caught a whiff of Kevin's aftershave which smelled like chocolate.

"C-crystal" Matt said obviously scared and he didn't talk for the rest of the day.

*

Once school was over, I met Nick and told him everything that had happened cause it was too crowded at lunch.

".......then Matt got so scared I thought he was going to cry" I said as we walked out of the school to go meet up with Kevin.

"Whoa that is so cool the most exciting thing about my class is a boy getting glue in his mouth and therefore gluing his mouth shut" Nick said shaking his head at the thought and I smiled.

"Sounds brilliant not oh Nick oh if only you were there I thought Kevin was going to kill Matt it really was fun-"

I was cut of mid-sentence by Matt who came round the corner at that minute and he looked like he meant business.

"Jonas" Matt yelled and I began to shake "look you're brother isn't here to save you're butt this time so I'll make this easy for you."

I gulped and beside me, I felt Nick grab my arm "Joe don't sink to his level."

I nodded and Matt got angry. "Why you little-"

But whatever Matt was going to say was cut off by Kevin who had come round the corner with his car keys in his hand but he looked really angry.

"Joe, Nick come here right now you are so in trouble" Kevin yelled making me and Nick look at one another. What was going on?

We left following Kevin outside and into his car before Kevin began driving away at full speed and I could tell he really was angry.

"Kev what's going on?" Nick asked giving me a scared look which I returned.

"Shut up Nick you're in enough trouble as it is" Kevin said putting his foot down even more on the accelerator and we started to go even faster making me cling onto my seat.

**Nick's P.O.V**

Once we finally got home, Kevin shouted at us to get out before he zoomed into the garage to put his car away and I followed Joe into the house to sit on the couch.

"What do you thinks wrong with him?" I asked just as the garage door slammed shut making Joe jump whilst I quickened my breathing then Kevin walked in with the mad-est look ever on his face.

"Okay do you want to know why I'm so angry with the both of you, it's because you both lied to me about the position as assistant teacher there is none so now I'll have to go back to COLLEGE" Kevin yelled the last bit and bits of spit hit me and Joe.

"Kevin there is a position for it and it's true we're not lying" Joe said but Kevin didn't believe him.

"Kevin we wouldn't lie to you, you know us, who told you it was fake?" I asked and Kevin spat out two words Mr Harrison.

"Mr Harrison oh he hates anyone new, told me and Nick that there was snakes in the toilets, we were too scared to go to them then headteacher told us he was lying member Nick" Joe said and I nodded as I did remember.

That seemed to get Kevin's temper down and I was surprised when he kissed Joe in front of me saying sorry to him then hugging me and saying sorry as well.

"Oh sorry Nick you don't know about me and Joe do you?" Kevin said letting go of me and I shook my head.

"Nope I know about you two, I saw you but don't worry I accept you" I said just as Kevin smiled, looked at his watch and headed out the door saying behind him that he had to get Frankie from school.

After Kevin had left, Joe looked at me.

"Nick do you really accept us or are you just saying that to make us feel better" Joe said and I gave him a what look.

"Joe I really do accept you guys, I think it's really cool that you found someone you love but what I don't understand is when did Kevin break up with Catriona you know his girlfriend well probably ex now"

"Well when I chased after Kevin and found him, he was outside this Catriona girls house so I waited then he came back out really fast and that's why he trashed the house which looks better actually who did it?" Joe said and I shrugged not knowing.

"Anyway yeah so I guess Kevin broke up with her or she broke up with him cause when I went upstairs after talking to you, he thought I was you then when he said he loved me, I well you know what I did."

"Thanks Joe that's a lot clearer now that I get it" I said just as Kevin came back with Frankie and I helped him with his homework whilst Joe and Kevin stood in a corner talking about something that I couldn't hear.

"Nick what do this mean?" Frankie said pointing at a word in his book and I looked at it.

"Care oh that's like people who care about you like Me, Joe and Kevin and it can also mean a care home but don't worry you'll never be in one of them" I lied knowing that we were going to end up in a care home soon enough so Kevin could do a sort of test thing to see how he can cope with children.

"Kevin, Kevin, KEVIN" Frankie yelled and I saw Kevin look up from hugging Joe and smile.

"Yeah Frankie what is it?" Kevin asked trying to pull away from Joe but he was clinging onto him like superglue.

"When do we get to go on the field trip?" Frankie said and Kevin's face dropped.

"Oh that" Kevin said recovering "It's in a three weeks, I talked with people and I'll be doing a test to see how I get on with children."

Frankie nodded and me and him got back to work whilst I heard Kevin say "Joe you know I love you right, well you can't say anything like that in front of the judge, okay?"

After a couple of hours of working, dinner was ready and tonight we were having lamb chops with gravy and potatoes.

"Oh my god this is amazing Kevin" I said digging in and tasting the usual perfect results from Kevin's cooking.

"Thanks Nick so Frankie how was school today?" Kevin said and Frankie told us all about getting a golden sheet as he was a good pupil and I remembered when I was younger how I used to have Kevin walk me to school and Joe would walk with us as well then Joe and Kevin would pick me up again after school as our mom and dad were always out working and I regretted not spending enough with them now.

Sighing, I began to pick at my food, not feeling hungry anymore as Kevin stood from his seat to go make himself coffee or something like that. God Kevin seemed to love coffee.

"Joe do you want anything to drink?"

"Tea please."

"Frankie what about you?"

"Blackcurrant juice Kevin."

"Nick how about you, Nick, Nick, Nick what's wrong?"

At this Kevin came over to me and bent down to my level.

"N-nothing" I stuttered but Kevin didn't believe me, I mean why would he if I was speaking the way I was.

"Nick tell me the truth what's wrong?" Kevin said but before I said anything I flung my arms around my brothers neck and began to sob onto him.

"I miss Mum and Dad, Kevin and it feels like you're being my dad now and Joe's my mum or something cause you guys are amazing and I love yous all" I sobbed out and once I was done, Kevin took my arms and his neck and made me look him in the eyes.

"Nick listen to me don't be scared to come talk to us about anything and I mean anything at all, this family really has had it's ups and downs but that doesn't mean we can't talk to one another, okay now what do you want to drink?"

"Er I'll have a tea please Kevin" I said finally getting control of my tears and looking at Joe who smiled at me to show he cared.

"Thanks Kevin" I said ten minutes when he came back with our drinks and set mine, Joe and Frankie's all down in front of us.

We began to drink and once done, Kevin announced that we should all go to bed as we had to be up early tomorrow though why I had no idea.

Once we were all safety in bed, I closed my eyes knowing that everything was going to be alright and I thought it was going to until part of the handle scratched my eyes but I was too fast asleep to notice it.

Please Review


	7. Nick's In A Bit Of A Pickle But So's Kev

**Chapter 7 - Nick's In A Bit Of A Pickle But So's Kevin**

**Kevin's P.O.V**

I awoke the next morning to screams coming form Nick and Frankie's room.

Very loud screams I might add seeing as it was only 4o'clock in the morning and there was still three hours until we had to get up.

"Nick, Frankie, shut it people are trying to get some sleep here" I said (referring to myself and Joe who was sleeping on the floor due to his back but I didn't know much about it as I wasn't a doctor) slamming my hand against the wall as Nick and Frankie's room was right next to me and Joe's.

The screaming stopped there and then and was replaced with crying, very young crying so I guess it was Frankie.

I groaned, knowing that now I was going to have to get up to see what was wrong with him so I quickly flung my feet out of the side of the bed, avoiding Joe's face and marched along to Nick and Frankie's room.

Once I was there I twisted the door handle and forced the old, rusted door open, where inside Frankie was lying by Nick's side crying his eye's out as if Nick had died or something.

"Frankie what's wrong?" I asked kneeling down so I was at eye-level with him and he wrapped his small arms around my neck sobbing onto me.

"N-Nick started sc-c-reaming, w-w-oke m-m-me up then when I heard you telling us to shut up, I was scared and this is where we are now."

Frankie let go of me then and went out to see Joe probably whilst I stood and headed over to Nick, who was lying with his eyes covered in.....

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH." It was blood. Once second I was looking at Nick and the next second I was on my back with Joe on top of me shouting something about burglars and things like that.

"Joe it's me Kevin, let me up." Joe having realised his mistake jumped up, dusting his pyjamas off and I stood to go look at Nick.

"What's wrong with Nick" Frankie said hiding behind Joe's leg as he was probably scared after my big scream.

"I don't know Frankie" I said pulling my mobile out (which I now kept in my pocket at nights after Joe's run-in with social services) and dialed 911.

After the quick phone call, which involved a whole name, address etc, the ambulance said that they would be here in ten minutes and the best thing to do would be to talk to Nick so after putting my phone away, I bent down and called Nick's name a couple of times until he awoke or so I thought for I could only hear his voice (his eyes weren't opening).

"Kevin, Kevin, where are you, I can't see you, what's going on" Nick said flinging his arms around at odd angles trying to find where I was but he kept missing by inches before I knelt closer to him and his hands found my hair which he started to pull.

"Joe is that you" Nick said probably confused due to the fact that I like to flat iron my hair at nights so it didn't into tugs in the morning

"No Nicky it's me Kevy, you're big brother, I just always flat iron my hair before I go to bed" I said and Nick let go of my hair but instead starting moving his hand down my arm to find my hand.

"Kev, Kev, Kevy what's going on."

All I could do there and then was kiss his head and tell him that everything was going to be okay.

*

About half an hour later, the ambulance had been and went only to tell us that Nick's eyelids had sleep dust in them and that was the reason was his blindness but the blood had come from him trying to pull his eyelids apart so we had to give him eye drops between now and seven o'clock so he could see again.

Once quarter to seven came, I was pretty tired so I let Joe take care of Nick and went downstairs to make some coffee for myself.

Once I was in the kitchen, I flipped the switch on the kettle and started sorting through all the letters that had been left un-opened for several days but one of them caught my eye. It was a letter addressed to me from Catriona and it was dated two days ago.

I flipped the back of the seal open just as the kettle hummed telling me that the water was hot enough but I ignored it, instead reading the letter that Catriona had wrote to me the day after our break-up, it read.......

Dear Kevin,

I know how I acted yesterday was completely out of order but I couldn't help myself it was just really strange that you didn't like lock doors but I won't go into too much detail about that don't want you getting mad again. Anyway all I really want to say is I miss a whole lot and I still love you, I always have, always will. Oh yeah Chambers shouted his head off cause you weren't in today, where were you, Katie Stewart said something about you going to her brothers school to be an assistant teacher. Oh well please just write back as soon as you can, I love with you with all my heart.

Love Catriona xoxox.

I stopped when I got to the end of the letter, Catriona was still in love with me, when i thought she hated me, oh boy how did things manage to get so complicated.

**Nick's P.O.V**

Once the eye drops had finally managed to settle in, I opened my eyes to see Joe staring at me then he cheered seeing that I was awake and I heard Kevin curse downstairs saying something about something torturing him.

"I wonder what's up with him" Joe said laughing probably thinking he had burned himself or something like that.

"Don't know but it sounds quite serious for Kevin you know what I mean."

"Oh come on Nick, he's probably just split some milk or something like that."

"OK if you're so sure, I'm going down to see what's happened."

One second i was sitting on my bed and next second I was gone (so I can definitely say Joe was in shock at that).

Once I reached the kitchen, I walked over to Kevin who was pouring coffee into a cup but the cup was overflowing.

"Kevin, Kevin, that's enough coffee for today."

Kevin stopped what he was doing and looked at me.

"Catriona sent me a letter" he said holding out the letter to me with a shaky hand.

"Catriona, what but aren't you in love with Joe?" I asked deeply confused at what was going on here.

"Yeah I do but Catriona still loves me as well and well I.........."

"Who's Catriona?" A voice said from behind us and we whirled round to see Joe standing there with his arms crossed over his body, very defensively.

"And what's that letter say?"

Uh Oh we were in trouble.

What will happen, will Nick & Kevin tell Joe the truth. Review and tell me what you think


	8. The Truth's Out

**Chapter 8 - The Truth's Out**

**Joe's P.O.V**

As I stood there waiting for Kevin or Nick to tell me what was going on, I looked at both their faces, Nick's face was red from embrassament as if he knew something I didn't and Kevin's well Kevin looked like he didn't want to be in the same room as me.

"Guys what's going on, what's in that letter" I said trying to make a grab for the letter but Kevin grabbed it form Nick and pushed it deep into his shirt pocket.

"Kevy please tell me what's going on" I said again trying my best to look like an angel but it wasn't doing anything for Kevin but Nick looked like he was about to faint with all this suspense.

"Fine Joe, my ex-girfriend Catriona, sent me a letter telling me that she loved me and well I think she wants me back" Kevin said running his hand through his still straight hair but I stood still all the blood rushing to my head.

Kevin had had an ex-girlfriend and never even told me about her and then he said he loved me but this Catriona girl still loved him.

"Joey are you okay" Kevin said walking over to me and trying to hug me but I pushed him away.

"I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU, you didn't tell me about Catriona, you know what just stay away from me and don't talk to me, I'm moving into Nick's room and Frankie will move in to you're room."

I stomped away leaving Kevin and Nick standing in the kitchen then when I got up to my room,I began to rip off the pictures on my wall of just me and Kevin and throw them into a empty pillowcase that I had lying around then I gathered up all my stuff and went into Nick's room, told Frankie where he was going and slammed and locked the door behind him.

*

About an hour later, I heard footsteps on the stairs only to hear that it was Nick coming up to check on me (I had opened the door about five minutes ago so he could get in) and he sat beside me on Frankie's old bed.

"You do know that Kevin's really shaken up about what you did, he's over at Catriona's house just now cause he said he needed time to think."

"Oh I bet he'll get back together with that Catriona girl, ugly witch."

Nick gasped at my use of words but then carried on.

"No he's going to talk to her to tell her what has happened since he broke up with her, I just hope it goes well."

I gripped on to what Nick what was saying after he said what has happened and I smiled just a little bit.

"When did he leave" I asked thinking about how long it would be till he got back.

"That's the thing he left two seconds after you did and he's not back yet so I'm pretty wooried."

My smile drooped a bit at hearing this but I knew Kevin too well, he wouldn't cheat on anyone.

**Kevin's P.O.V**

Once Joe had ran off, I left too leaving Nick by himself and telling him that I was going to talk to Catriona which I was going to but I wasn't sure what I was going to say to her.

Once I arrived at the all too filimair house, I took a couple of deep breaths before jumping out of my car and heading up to the front door.

I chapped on the door but it was Catriona's dad, Robert who answered.

"Hello Kevin, how are you?" Robert asked smiling when he seen me.

"Good, Good is Catriona in?"

"Yeah she is come on in, she's up in her room so go on up."

I nodded thanking Mr Hall and ran up the stairs two at a time only stopping to hear the sound that was coming from within the room which was really quiet but it sounded like singing.

"Called you for the first time yesterday, everything I thought it would be and suddenly I forgot how to speak...."

I knocked on the door that minute and heard a come in being shouted at me so I walked in to see Catriona lying crossed legged on her bed with some white pieces of paper in front of her.

When I walked in, she looked up then her face lit up.

"Kevin, oh my god what are you doing here?"

"I was just in the neighbourhood and I thought I'd come visit you and I read you're letter and I well I, I, I love you too to be honest with you."

Catriona stopped right where she was staring at me but then she smiled again and I smiled too.

"I love you too but you probably figured that out for yourself in the letter, come on sit down" Catriona said moving over a bit on her bed to give me to sit down, which I did, placing my cool arms around her.

"Oh my god, you're freezing Kevin" she said snuggling against me to get me warm no doubt.

"Well you know me too well, what's that you were writing, I heard you singing, you're good."

Catriona playfully punched me in the gut before flipping her now waist length brown hair over her before holding the sheet music up for me to read.

I began to hum a tune as I had seen a lot of singers and I was pretty good at guitar so I could make a tune.

"Well what do you think" She asked turning her head so she was looking at me.

"I honesently think it's amazing" I said kissing her and it was in that moment that I reliazed I really did love Catriona and I always had but a little voice in the back of my head kept on saying do you?

What will Kevin think in the end? Please Review to find out


	9. Who Do You Think You Are?

**Chapter 9 - Who Do You Think You Are?**

**Nick's P.O.V**

The next morning, I awoke to soft whimpering coming from beside me and as I moved to sit up, I caught sight off dark hair before I jumped backwards screaming.

"Shush, shush, Nick it's me Joe, sorry I couldn't sleep last night and Kevin's not home yet so...."

"Wait a minute, Kevin's not back yet, I heard him talking to that social services place a couple of days ago and they said we were going into care today oh no, what are they going to think when they see Kevin's not home."

"Don't worry Nick, I have a plan."

I sure hope he did or we would be taken away form Kevin for ever.

About two hours later, me and Joe were up, washed and dressed but Kevin had still not returned so I hoped he was okay.

"Joe what are we going to do, the social services will know that Kevin's not here cause they won't see his car and oh I can't do this" I said beginning to breathe really quickly until Joe told me to calm down.

"Thanks, okay what do we do."

Joe just gave me a look that read don't worry, I know what I'm doing and I waited for Joe's plan to take place.

**Kevin's P.O.V**

The next morning, I awoke at about tweleve in the afternoon to find myself lying with one arm hanging over one side of a bed and the other around Catriona.

"Morning" Catriona said now seeing I was awake and kissing me but I was too focused on the time to notice.

"Kevy what's wrong, you seem tense" She said rubbing my shoulders but I stopped her and she looked hurt.

"I'm sorry but I need to go, social services are coming to our house today, actually they will be here by now and if I'm not there then Nick, Joe and Frankie will get thrown into care."

Catriona seemed to understand what I was saying as she let me go but I hugged her first then ran out and over to my car before throwing myself into the seat and driving off.

**Joe's P.O.V**

"So" One of the first social services said to me as me, Nick and Frankie were all sitting round the table with them "Where is your brother Kevin?"

It was time to put my plan into action and I hoped it worked.

"Oh he's out getting some rolls and such for our breakfast and he got caught in traffic so he'll be a bit late" I said trying my best to show that I wasn't lying.

"Oh okay so boys I'll just ask you some questions then ask Kevin questions when he gets here."

I gulped then nodded and so did Nick and Frankie then they started with Frankie so me and Nick could talk.

"Joe I really hope your plan works" Nick said and I thought to myself so do I.

Twenty minutes later, all the questions had been asked and answers given when Kevin walked into the room with boy was that guy smart, rolls, coffee and a paper.

"Sorry I was so late, I got caught in traffic up at the shop so that's why I'm late."

One of the social services woman, a short woman with grey hair smiled and took Kevin to get him to answer some questions whilst I took the rolls so we could make breakfast.

"Thank god, you're plan worked Joe or we'd all be toast now" Nick said and I smiled before getting butter out of the fridge and a knife from the drawer then getting to work.

"So Mr Jonas" I heard one of the social workers say to Kevin as she and him sat across from each at one end of the couch.

"how long have you're parents been dead."

"erm a couple of weeks why."

"Oh we just need to know and we have made our decision we're going to have to take the boys to different care homes until after the case."

"No, what, why, what case."

"Oh didn't Kevin tell you Nicholas."

"Actually it's Joe but I..."

"Oh you didn't tell me he was a person who talked back to others Mr K Jonas."

"I'm very sorry, Joe mind your manners."

"Make me."

"Joe go to your room."

"Make me Kevin."

"JOSEPH ADAM GO TO YOUR ROOM RIGHT NOW" Kevin yelled and I jumped back scared at his temper.

"Now Joe."

Nodding I ran up to my room well Nick's old room and leaped onto the bed before sobbing my eyes out.

An hour later, i heard footsteps coming up the stairs then the creak of the door opening.

"Joe are you in there, it's Nick" Oh thank god it was Nick. I didn't know if I could stand talking to Kevin right now.

"Yeah I'm here, what happened."

"Well the filrty women kept on going on and on at Kevin about the slightlest thing then she told him that he should go to a clinc for his anger issues." Nick said coming over and sitting beside me.

"What, Kevin doesn't have...."

"Oh but apparently he does, he made an appointment today and it's for Wedensday then the evil people are coming for us on Wedensday night."

I felt as if my heart was being ripped out of my chest that very minute and I started to cry even more whilst Nick just held me.

Soon I heard Kevin come up the stairs but he went into his own room slamming and locking his door behind him.

"Hey Joe do you want something to eat" Nick said getting up whilst I wiped my eyes.

"Yes please Nick, I'll have whatever your having."

"Tuna and moyanise sandwhich" Me and Nick said at the same time laughing and I knelt against my pillow tilll he got back.

Once Nick was seated and we both had our plates, we started to eat and talk.

"So what was the case about Nick."

"As far as I could hear it's seeing if Kevin can handle us with his anger issues and everything."

"I've said it once and I won't say it again, Kevin doesn't have anger issues."

Just then we heard a loud banging noise coming from Kevin's room and Nick gave me a look that said 'oh really Joe, oh really.'

The rest of the day passed by in a blur with me and Nick staying in our room then at 10 o'clock at night, Kevin came into the room looking really tierd and also looking as if he had been crying all day.

"Hey Kevin you alright" Nick asked but even I knew the answer that before Kevin said it.

"No stupid woman thinking I need a clinic, oh Joe sorry about before you know running off and everything."

"Yeah and what more."

"And also I told Catriona everything that had happened and well you see I spent the whole night talking to her and I realized I do still love her Joe.

My heart felt as if it had stopped there and then. I gasped and looked into Kevin's serious eyes.

Review


	10. Love Hurts

**Chapter 10 - Love Hurts**

**Kevin's P.O.V**

Once I got out what I had to say to Joe, I saw Joe's face go from confused to anger to upset.

"W-what" Joe said struttering whilst Nick sat there glaring at me.

"I'm sorry Joe but I really do love her" I said but if it was true, why did it hurt so much to say this to Joe. He was my brother for crying out loud and if social services found out, I would never get to see Joe again.

"What why" Joe said not speaking any sense now as he was upset and he did that when he was upset.

"I'm really sorry Joe but if anyone found out, I might not get to see you again, okay" I said trying to get Joe to look at me but he kept turning away.

"Fine be a baby" I said not too long after getting sick of Joe's behavoiur "just remember I won't be there to hold you when you get thrown in care."

I walked out of the room and into my own room, picking up the table I had thrown over in my anger.

Sighing I flopped down onto the bed grabbing my pillow and hitting the wall with it to get my anger out.

**Nick's P.O.V**

Once Kevin left Joe lay on my shoulder again and began to cry even more at Kevin's outburst whilst I tryed to calm him down.

"Sush Joe, Kevin's an idiot he'll get over it it's okay no need to cry" I said just as I heard slamming coming from the room next door and guessed Kevin was throwing his pillow against the wall cause he was still angry.

"Why would he do it but Nick, why would he say he loves me then go back with Catriona I thought oh I, I want mum and dad back" Joe said between sobs still not being able to control himself.

"Joe listen to me okay, mum and dad may be gone but that doesn't mean you can't talk to me about anything that's bothering you or even Frankie if he'll listen, infact where is Frankie anyway...."

Just that minute Frankie burst into the room grabbing his clothes from his bed but stopped when he saw Joe.

"Nicky what's wrong with Joey, did Kevy do something bad or did he or...."

"No Frankie no it's just oh you're too young to understand but for now I'll tell you this, Kevy and Joey love each other very much and something has come between them and it's made Joey very sady" I said and Frankie laughed at my ryhme before going over to Joe who looked up before Frankie hugged him.

"Don't worry Joey, Kevy will get over it so don't get too upset or you're eyes will stay red forever and people will call you Rudolph the red-eyed reindeer."

Joe laughed at this hugging Frankie back before pulling back and wipping his eyes.

"Thanks Frankie you always know what to say to make me feel better" Joe said just as the house phone rang and we heard Kevin jump the stairs to go down and get it.

Frankie left going into his own room just as we heard Kevin run back up the stairs before barging into our room.

"Nick, Joe that was Catriona's dad, Catriona's gone" Kevin said and I stopped not believing what Kevin was saying and Joe stopped as well even though he didn't like Catriona.

Uh oh what will happen. Review.


	11. Notes & Proposals

Chapter 11

**Joe's P.O.V**

"What" I heard Nick say beside me "what do you mean gone."

"What do you think I mean, gone as in missing gone."

"What but you just left her not very long ago how did that happen" Nick said standing up and begining to pace.

"Her dad said that she got up and went to college in her car then she said she would be coming home for lunch and she never showed up."

"Well maybes she's late" I said trying to calm Kevin down "Or maybe her car broke down."

"No Joe her dad tried to call her and it went straight to voicemail but she charged her phone last night when I was there so I know she wouldn't forget it" Kevin said pulling out his mobile probably going to try to phone Catriona himself.

"Still no answer, I'm going to look for her" Kevin said before heading out the room before we heard a shuffling noise next door so Kevin was pulling on his shoes and his jacket.

"Nick do you think we should go too cause Kevin's our brother and if anything happened to him, I'd be wooried."

"You're right Joe, Kevin hold on we're coming with you."

**Kevin's P.O.V**

Once Me, Nick and Joe were in the car along with Frankie who was holding onto Nick, we headed off first going to Catriona's house where a lot of her family was there including her friends Emily Thompson and Ruth Parkes.

"Kevin have you found anything" Robert said coming forward but I shook my head and Catriona's dad's shoulders slummped.

"I'm sorry Mr Hall but I just left my house, there's still no answer on Catriona's phone so I don't know what to think."

"I really hope nothing bad has happened to her" Emily said her brown hair shaking along with the rest of her body as she cried on Ruth's shoulder.

"Don't worry Emily I won't let anything bad happen to Catriona."

As I left the house I saw what looked like red marks around the side of the house so I followed them coming to a note.

It read....

Dear Kevin,

I see you have found this and please know I am safe in heaven now, I love you I always have and I always will so get on with your life without me and be with Joe, he seems to make you happy.

Love you forever,

Catriona.

As I stood there reading and re-reading the note something didn't seem to add up for first of all Catriona didn't even know there had been a Joe and me but also Catriona ended all her notes with a simple XOXO. Then it clicked it was a fake.

"No why do you hate me God, oh why do you....."

"Kevin is that you."

"Catriona" I called back sure I had heard Catriona's voice.

"Yeah it's me where are you?"

"I'm round the back of your house where are you?"

"I'm behind you"

I turned round to see Catriona standing there with blotched eyes and blood running down her nose but no matter the only thing that mattered was that she was safe.

"Catriona oh what happened to you" I said grabbing her and pulling her in to hug her.

"Well I came home from college and heard something walking about the back so I went to investigate and came face to face with an ex-boyfriend from back home so I was fighting him off and he pushed me into the wall, I only managed to get up when I heard your voice."

"So what about that note your attempted sucidal note."

"He made me do it, Eric that is he made me write the note I didn't have time to do anything else so there was a you and Joe then" Catriona said and I nodded my head.

"Yeah but we agreed to stay friends but Catriona I want to ask you something and I know I don't have anything on me at the moment but..." I said kneeling down on one knee carefull not to look stupid.

"Yes Kevin what is it?"

"Catriona Hall will you do me the honor of marrying me?"

I stood there for a while just staring at her before I got my answer.

"Yes Kevin of course I will."

Unkown to me Joe and Nick had seen the whole thing but I hopped Joe didn't take it too hard.


	12. Liar, Liar, Pants On Fire

**Chapter 12 - Liar, Liar, Pants On Fire**

**Joe's P.O.V**

Once Kevin had left the car me and Nick began to talk with Frankie who was still holding onto Nick.

Just as I said something to Nick which made him laugh, I saw Kevin and Catriona turn round the corner to her house, hand in hand but one of Kevin's knees of his pants was dirty which didn't make any sense unless he'd been digging Catriona out of the ground.

Soon Kevin and Catriona came over to the car and they both got in so I had to sit in the back on the ride home whilst Catriona lay on Kevin's shoulder probably taking in the smell of his collenge or aftershave.

"Hold on what's Catriona doing here Kevin" Nick said from beside me and I knew I wasn't the only one who was curious.

"Oh sorry Nick I forgot to tell you, Catriona's going to be your sister-inlaw."

"What oh that's great Kevin you and Catriona will be great together" Nick said but I was still lost until Nick spoke up again.

"So when's the big day going to be then."

"Oh we don't know yet Nick, Kevin still has to get a ring" Catriona said smiling but I looked at the floor so I didn't have to see her.

"Cool so you'll be Mrs Kevin Jonas, that's got quite a nice ring to it don't you think" Nick said and I glared at him from where I was.

"Yeah but it won't be for a while now so how old are you all anyway" Catriona asked and I looked up to see her smiling at Nick and me.

"Oh I'm 14 but I'm 15 in a couple of weeks, Joe's 15 and Frankie here is 9" Nick said whilst Kevin turned into our street and I opened my mouth.

"Hey Catriona what are you going to sleep in tonight since your staying here."

"Well my dad's going to bring over some things tonight and bring more over the next few days and weeks."

Just then we stopped at our house and I got out with Nick and Frankie then we headed inside and I sat on the couch with Nick whilst Frankie went up to his room.

"I can't believe Kevin's getting married" I said kicking the carpet thinking how it hadn't been too long ago that Kevin had said that he loved me and he kissed me.

"Joe look life's unfair but it wouldn't look good on social services if they found out you and him were more than brothers and you know it wouldn't."

I sighed knowing Nick was right just as Kevin and Catriona came in and Catriona was chatting to him so much that it seemed he couldn't see me and Nick until he said.

"Hey Joe, Nick what do you want for dinner tonight and I'll leave it out, I need to go to pick a ring for Catriona with her so what do you want?"

"Erm can we have some bolonginise and salad."

Kevin nodded and went over to the frezzer to dig out the pasta and sauce whilst I watched him the way his muscles moved and tensed as he lifted things out the way to get to what he needed.

Once it was out Kevin stuck it in the microwave to defrost before heading upstairs to get changed which left me and Nick with Catriona.

"I'm going to get some juice, Nick do you want something?" I said leaving Catriona out just to see what she'd do.

"Yeah sure Joe same as your having although no coffee."

"What do you mean coffee, no-one in your family drinks coffee do they" Catriona asked and I nodded.

"Yeah, Kevin does like all the time with every meal and even at night time so he gets up on a high the next day" I said smirking at how Catriona's lips seemed to turn down at this.

"Well that won't do, he'll need to get rid off it."

"Good luck Kevin loves it."

"Kevin loves what?" Kevin said coming down the stairs in a gray shirt and black pants.

"We were just telling Catriona how much you love your coffee."

**Kevin's P.O.V**

After Joe said that I could tell he was up to something but I didn't question it.

"Yes Kevin honey, you'll need to get rid off it, it's a drug and I don't want you to die due to an overdosage of caffine."

"What coffee is like my favouirte drink, what else am I supposed to drink?"

"How about some tea honey?" Catriona said standing up just as I reached her "you know teas good for you."

I sighed shaking my head.

"No I'm sorry Catriona but I won't drink it, tea's alright but not all the time."

Catriona grabbed me by the arms then and Joe stepped forward at the same time.

"Kevin please" Catriona said just as Joe yelled for Catriona to get off me.

"Look here Joseph, I'm Kevin's fiance and I think I know what's best for him."

"Really well I'm his brother, his own flesh and blood."

"Yes be that may, you had a realtionship with your older brother did you not?"

"Yeah I did but we're friends now and as a friend and a brother, I'm telling you to back off."

"Oh really well try me?" Catriona said smirking at how Joe just stood there before turning away and stalking off to the fridge.

"Well are you ready then?" I asked and Catriona nodded so we left.

Once we were on the road and heading to the shops to find the perfect ring, Catriona spoke up.

"Why does Joe not like me?"

"Oh well it's just because I used to be his sort of brother-boyfriend and he's still in love with me or something but I don't feel the same way about him anymore."

"Okay then" Catriona said not pressing me about the subject even though I knew she wanted to.

"Alright" I said as we pulled into the parking lot at the shops. "What do you want to ask me?"

"What do you mean?" Catriona asked but I wasn't leaving until I got an answer out of her.

"You know what I mean about me and Joe?"

"Okay then how did you and Joe well you know get together?"

"Well it" I paused. How was I supposed to tell my soon to be wife how me and Joe got together without her freaking out about it.

"Well what?"

"It doesn't really matter, you know oh look there's some nice ring shops over there" I said but before I could go anywhere, Catriona grabbed my shirt and pulled me.

"Kevin, it matters to me now come on please just tell me and I promise that I won't run off or anything like that now come on talk."

"Okay, well it was the night, I came back from seeing you, I got home and messed up the house and well I shouted at Nick then after that, I went up to me and Joe's room where I was thinking about him and me and I heard the door open so I thought it was Nick so I told him that I liked Joe but it was really Joe there then once I was finished he came over and kissed me then well you know what happens from there and we ended up here."

"Okay but why not tell me, I mean you kissed it's not like you slept together, you didn't did you" Catriona stepping out of the car and I did the same.

"No we just cluddled in my bed and that's all."

"Ew you cludded with a faggot. That's sick. What a sick little faggot your brother is, I'm glad, I'm marrying you so they can get thrown in care and we can concentrate on our own lives."

"What did you just call Joe. Did you just call him gay?"

"No actually I called him a faggot. Not that it's much difference but yeah and I won't miss him that's for sure."

"You're a bitch you know that. B.I.T.C.H. BITCH." I yelled slapping Catriona around the face as she smirked and it wipped the smirk off her face.

"Kevin what are you...."

"No this marriage is off, I won't get together with someone who hates my family. Where did the old Catriona go."

"She's right here and I have a surprise for you, actually more a secret, the boy who came to see me is my boyfriend as in current and I threw myself into the wall to make you think that I was hurt then I wrote the letter aswell so I knew about you and Joe from the start and I prenteded to see what you would do."

"So you lied to me, no wonder I'm calling off the marriage. Goodbye Catriona."

With that I walked back to my car and got in it before driving away.

Catriona had lied to me. She had called Joe names and now although I knew it wasn't over I knew that I would be ready this time.

This Time it meant war.

JONAS Vs HALL WAR.

Review


	13. It's A Love Story, Just Say Yes

**Chapter 13 - It's A Love Story, Just Say Yes.**

**Nick's P.O.V**

Once Kevin had left with Catriona, me and Joe sat on the couch talking about things that we missed talking about like the fact that Joe was still aboustlety in love with Kevin and we were still on that subject when Kevin brust through the door with no Catriona in sight.

"Kevin, er, where's Catriona" I asked trying to be polite although Joe probably didn't want to know.

"Well she's still at shops but I don't really care. I called off the propasal."

"You did what, why?" Joe said looking up at Kevin as he went round to sit on the chair facing the two of us.

"Well, we were out driving along and the next second, Catriona comes up with this crazy idea to ask me how Joe and I got together so I told her then she was fine until I told her that I hugged Joe at nighttimes when we were in the same bed and after that she took a maddy and called Joe cruel gay names but it really got to me and I slapped her and said it was over."

Wow. Was all I thought once Kevin had finished. I didn't think that Catriona would have ever been evil enough to call Joe names.

"What time is it, I lost track of the time" Kevin said looking at the clock and I looked over too seeing it was half six at night "So dinner then?"

Once seven o'clock came, me, Joe, Kevin and Frankie - who had come down when he smelt food- were sitting round the table talking but mostly talking about school tomorrow and how since the long weekend was really weird, Kevin would still be working at our school so Frankie would have to leave early with Kevin tomorrow.

"So what do you think about Catriona and Kevin spliting up again" I whispered to Joe as we stood doing the dishes - I was drying whilst Joe was washing.

"I'm really happy that he has but I'm not going to run forward to him and shout about how I feel at the top of my lungs" Joe whispered back pointing at Kevin who was stiring a cup of coffee and would occasionaly mumble to himself then ran a hand through his curls then shake his head before he finally sat down at the table just as Joe blew some soap bubbles at me.

"Sorry" Joe said "I couldn't help. Guess I just let it get to me. You know."

"Joe?" Kevin said and Joe looked round as did I.

"Yeah Kevin?"

"Do you want to move back into your own room so Frankie can share his room with Nick again cause I think Frankie misses Nick."

"Yeah, I really missed having no-one there to help me when I was having a nightmare cause Nick snores like there's no tomorrow" Joe said calmly even though I knew he was jumping about happy on the inside.

"Okay then I'll get your stuff and move it back, Frankie want to help?"

Frankie nodded and ran up the stairs whilst Kevin ran after him telling him to slow down or else he'd bang into something.

**Joe's P.O.V**

Later on that night at about ten o'clock at night, i was lying in my bed glad to be back as Kevin as usual was in the bathroom straighting his hair but after a few minutes of hearing Kevin singing under his breath. I fell asleep since all that had happened had really exhausted me.

As I began to dream, I could see different things coming towards me until the picture became clear.

I was standing on a pavement just like any other but there was a car speeding down the road and another heading towards near where our house was.

As I stood, I beagn to make out the first people in the car as Mum and Dad and I held back a choke before seeing the second car that was flying towards them.

MUM.... DAD. I tried to shout, but just like most dreams, I couldn't and as I watched I seen the car get closer and closer as in slow motion before the two colided and I screamed. Louder than before as this was the first time, I had had this dream.

Screaming again, I shot up in my bed sweat flying down my face to see Kevin standing at my bedside looking down at me.

"Joe are you alright, I heard you screaming and I thought you were having a bad dream. What happened?"

"It was mum and dad" I said between sobs. "I saw them in a car crash but I couldn't do anything. I couldn't. Kevin I was so scared and oh I screamed at them, well I tried to but I couldn't and oh..." I let the tears down my face as Kevin knelt on my bed hugging me close, his straight now hair tickling my face.

"Okay you can sleep in my bed tonight, go on in and I'll be in a few."

I jumped up, wiping the tears from my eyes as Kevin went back into the bathroom and I jumped into his bed shaking at the thought of seeing mum and dad before they died.

A few minutes later, Kevin came out and I held my arms out wanting him to hug me and tell me it was alright - even though I wasn't a kid anymore I still liked to be held-. Kevin came and sat down on his bed and I wrapped my arms around him pulling him down towards me so I could fell his back against me and I knew it was okay.

"Joe, Joe, Joey" Kevin called out to me seconds later and I let go of him thinking I had done something wrong "Did you actually see mum and dad before the crash."

"No" I said and Kevin turned on his side to look at me "I just saw the car then I saw them just as the car hit them and I screamed, that's why I woke up."

"Okay" Kevin said and before I could say anything else, Kevin leaned towards me slowly before resting his forehead on mine before ever so slowly he bent his head to the side closing his eyes and I did the same but before our lips met, there was a loud shout from next door and I heard Kevin goarn before going up to get it.

"Frankie, Nick give a rest, you can't both win this racing game now turn it off and go to sleep" Kevin shouted and I only heard since the walls were so thin and Kevin's shouts were always loud.

Soon Kevin returned and lay down on the bed fixing the cover over the both of us before moving back to his position that he had been in before Nick and Frankie's shouts.

Just as Kevin was about to touch my bottom lip, his mobile rang and once again, he goarned rolling over to get it but when he saw who it was he switched it off.

"Who was that?" I asked just as Kevin rolled back over to face me.

"Catriona but I'm ignoring her, I don't care what she has to say, I don't know why I even asked her to marry me probably the heat of the moment or something like that but oh well, third time lucky eh" Kevin said leaning down again but this time before he got too near my lips he looked around then once he was satisafied, he kissed me and I moaned enjoying the feel of his lips against mine.

When we pulled away, I leaned my head against Kevin's chest listening to his heartbeat just as Kevin leaned over and turned off the light and I knew I was safe again with the brother I loved and no way was Catriona going to get near him again. I would make sure of it.

Review.


	14. Trust In Me

**Chapter 14 - Trust In Me**

**Kevin's P.O.V**

The next day, I awoke to Joe with his arms around me and his head was still on my chest from where he had fallen asleep yesterday.

Sighing I wriggled out as to not wake him then went downstairs to see Nick and Frankie sitting up but beside them were Emily and Ruth.

"Good morning Kevin or should we say, Heart breaker Kevin" Emily said with a glare in her eyes which was different than how I had seen her before as before she was crying.

"Woah Catriona got mad at me and I only told her not to take it that way but she called my brother gay and even though he is, it's not nice to just say it like that" I said back wondering what Catriona had told them.

"Really well Catriona said to me that you called her father an idiot and then you said he was just as gay as your brother then you slapped her for no reason" Ruth said giving me the same look that Emily had given me.

"Look Emily, Ruth, I think that next time you want to come to accuse me of something that you had better get your facts right cause Catriona said all thosse things, I never said anything bad about her dad and I wouldn't ever either so I think you should go back to Catriona and ask her to tell you the truth" I said but Emily and Ruth stayed sitting until I said "NOW."

Emily and Ruth walked out and I turned to Nick and Frankie.

"Why on earth did you let them in here" I said not happy with them but they didn't know what I was talking about.

"Kevin, we didn't swear to god, we came down and they were here so I think Catriona must have let them in or something" Nick said just as Joe bounded down the stairs dressed in t-shirt and jeans so he was defenitley ready to go to school.

"Hey what happened?" Joe asked senseing that we were down. "What's up you look as if someone said there won't be any christmas this year?"

"No it's not that Joey, Catriona's friend's Emily and Ruth were just here and Catriona has been feeding them lies about what happened yesterday so that's why we are so upset" I said going over to get something for us to eat whilst Joe plopped onto the kitchen chair really hyper for some weird reason this morning.

"Oh" Joe said then once I placed a plate off his faviourte cereal infront of him, Joe turned round and before I could move, he kissed me pulling at my hair to pull me towards him.

Once we pulled away, I could see that Nick and Frankie looked a bit freaked out but they finally calmed down and I went upstairs to get ready to take Frankie to school.

**Joe's P.O.V**

About half an hour later, me, Kevin and Nick arrived at school and we done the same as we had done before, me and Nick got out whilst Kevin went to get a parking space.

"So" Nick whispered to me as we walked up the stairs "you and Kevin eh, back together or what."

I shrugged not really sure what was happening just as we walked into the school and everyone turned round to look at us.

"What, what is it" Nick said glarring at them but they continued to stare as if we were a new attraction at the zoo.

"Can someone please tell me why you are all staring at me and Nick please cause it is rather freaky."

One of the pupils who was in my class turned round to me and spoke "You're Joe Jonas aren't you and Kevin Jonas is your brother, you're the guy who's brother made Matt cry at a baseball game cause someone shouted at him in the way Kevin did and he just started crying."

Grinning I turned to see that Nick was really in shock just as the bell rang and I walked into my class to see Matt sitting in a seat but when I sat infront of him, he sat up straight and I shook my head at him for being so scared.

Kevin and Miss Colbert entered one after the other and I saw Matt tense up from behind me.

"Okay class so did you enjoy the weekend then, I did although it was weird not asking you guys what you did over the weekend so I want you to write down what you did or what happened during the long weekend and me and Mr Jonas will look over it then give you a mark and give you it tomorrow."

I nodded to myself but then stopped, tomorrow was Wedensday, the day that social services were coming to split me, Frankie and Nick up.

I shook the thought away not wanting to think about it and concentrated instead on doing my work.

I grabbed a bit of paper from my jotter and started to write down on it about spending time with my brothers and fighting with them just like any brothers did then talked about the dinners we had together.

I finished first and looked up to see Kevin helping one of the students with their work.

"Miss Colbert" I said putting my hand up "I'm finished."

Miss Colbert smiled and nodded before Kevin finished and he came over to check my work.

"Hi" I said smiling as Kevin sat down beside me and Matt bent over his work even more as if scared that Kevin might think he was cheating by trying to copy me.

"Hello Joseph, now I take it that you are finished with your work" Kevin said back sounding very teacher-like whilst I nodded trying to hold back the mega-watt grin that was threatning to ecapse from me.

"Yes sir, I am. I think it is quite good."

"I'll be the judge of that then" Kevin said but before he left, he placed a tiny bit of paper on my desk then lifted my work and walked away.

I turned over the paper to see the words:

Joe,

Oh god, It is so hard to see you in my class and not want to kiss you but I'm holding on.

Meet me in the staff room today at lunch, I wish to speak with you.

Kevin.

Smiling I looked up at Kevin who smiled back at me and I put the paper into my bag not being able to wait till lunch.

Once lunch finally came, I walked to the staff base room and knocked twice before Mr Harrison answered holding the door open slightly so I could see Kevin even from this distance, sitting in one of the comfy chairs talking to Miss Colbert and the prinicpal, Mr Jaimeson.

"Oh Mr Jonas, come in, Mr Jonas has been expecting you. He has something he wants to say to you."

I nodded before going in and Kevin turned round to look at me before standing up and walking over to me.

"Joseph so glad you made it, I wanted to talk with you about your paper in my class so follow me."

Kevin walked outside and I followed him until we reached a room which was empty apart from a desk and two chairs.

The two of us went inside and Kevin locked the door before turning to me.

"Oh god that was torture" He said before leaning me against the door and kissing me causing me to pull his now curly hair as he had a shower this morning so his hair was curly once more as the water made it this way.

"I know" I said once we pulled away and I gripped my hands around Kevin's waist as he kissed me again but he pulled away quickly hearing movement from the other side of the door.

"Kevin Jonas, Mr Jonas are you in there, it's Mr Jaimeson, I want to talk to you about one of your students, Mr Joesph Jonas, your brother."

I pulled my arms away from Kevin's waist and went to sit the desk whilst Kevin unlocked the door shouting come in then he turned on me.

"Joseph, I told you to be truthfull, not to dilly dally about your weekend come on next time be, oh hello Mr Jaimeson, I was just talking to young Jospeh here, you said you wanted to talk to me about him."

"Yes actually, Mr Jonas" Mr Jamieson said turning to me and I gulped not liking his tone "Let's just say that ever since Kevin here started working here, you have become very off balance as if you can't bothered is something going on?"

"No sir" I said then carried on "Well actually yes tomorrow is the last day I will get to see my brother cause social services are coming and I guess I've just been wooried about that."

Mr Jaimeson nodded undestanding then walked out and Kevin came over to me, hugginh me and I knew I could trust in him.

Review


	15. Leavin'

**Chapter 15 - Leavin'**

**Nick's P.O.V**

The next day I awoke to loud cries coming from Frankie.

"Frankie what's wrong?" I said although I knew why he was upset.

"Today's the day that we go on the field trip, how long is it for" Frankie said grabbing me and putting his head on my shoulder still crying.

"I don't know probably until Kevin can prove that he can look after us. You know what, let's go visit Joe and Kevin next door and see what they are doing."

Once outside our room, me and Frankie walked to our brother's room before I opened the door and went inside.

The room was as tidy as could be but Joe and Kevin were both still asleep still in their own beds so I let Frankie go over to Joe and wake him up whilst I went to Kevin.

"Kevin" I said shaking him "Kevin, someone's got your coffee."

At this Kevin shot up and I laughed whilst he looked around the apparent person that was stealing his coffee. Seeing none, he turned and glared at me upset with what I had done.

"What time is it, oh god it's half nine, schools already started and I...."

"Kevin, it's alright we told the prinicpal yesterday well me and Joe did after you went to bed."

Kevin nodded just as Joe fell out of his bed trying and failing to make it look cool.

"That was so not funny Frankie" Joe said laughing and I knew Frankie knew he was only joking.

**Joe's P.O.V**

Later on that day at about quater past four, the four of us sat at the table waiting for the social serives but I really didn't want to go.

Five minutes later, there was a knock on the door and Kevin told the person to come in.

The same woman from last time walked in and Nick grasped my hand under the table obiviously scared aswell.

"Okay now, Joseph Adam Jonas, you are going to be living with the Winters family for the time being until your brother is able to take care of you so go on up and get your suitcase."

Wiping the tears that had now formed, I pushed away from the table and Kevin followed me until we reached the landing where our suitcases were standing.

"Kevin I don't want to go, I don't, I love you so much" I said through my tears whilst Kevin hugged me shushing me and running his fingers through my hair.

"Don't worry Joe, I'll have you back soon enough" Kevin said before kissing me quickly and I took my suitcase downstairs before the social worker took it out to put it in the car then told me to say my goodbyes now.

"Bye Nick, bye Frankie" I said hugging each of them twice before Kevin came back downstairs carrying a black box in his hand which he told me not to open till I had arrived then he hugged me and I was on my way.

* * *

About half an hour later, I arrived at the house I would be staying in for the next while. It wasn't great as the tiles from the roof were falling off and the paint was peeling off the walls.

I walked up to the door with my suitcase in tow to see the social services car pull away just as I knocked on the door.

Looking down at my shoes I heard the door open.

"Yes can I help you" A gruff voice said and I looked up.

Standing right infront of me was the man from my dream. The man in the car.

The man who had murded my parents.

To Be Continued.

Please Review


	16. The Winters & The Thomsons

_Recap._

_Joe, Nick and Frankie are being split from their brother Kevin and Joe told Kevin he loved him._

_When Joe arrives at the winters house. His new foster house until Kevin becomes his legal guiradian, he sees that the man that he had seen in his dreams. The one who had killed his parents_

_Now Enjoy_

**Chapter 16 - The Winters & The Thomsons**

**Joe's P.O.V**

As I stood in the doorway, I could see that the man was getting tired of me not saying anything but what could I say. Oh yeah, I thought to myself why I was here and what my name was.

"Hi Sir, my name is Joseph Adam Jonas and I'm here to stay at your place until my brother Kevin can get legal custody of me and my brothers" I said staring at the man who nodded allowing me to enter.

"Cheryl the boy is here" Mr Winters as I was now going to call him until I found out his real name.

"Coming dear" A woman's voice replaied and the next second, a tall woman who had short blonde hair was standing at the kitchen doorway along with two kids, one girl and one boy who both looked at least 13.

"This is him?" The woman (Cheryl) said eyeing me up and down as if I was a piece of meat on display that didn't look good.

"Yes this is Joseph Adam" Mr Winters said and the girl chuckled under her breath before being told of by her mum.

"Okay then, well Joseph welcome to the family" Cheryl said although I knew she didn't mean it.

"Well then Sarah, Ryan would you be nice enough to show Joseph to his room then?"

The two kids who I now knew as Sarah and Ryan nodded then headed upstairs and I followed tucking the box Kevin had given me into my pocket.

As we walked along the upper floor landing, I looked from left to right watching each room pass before Sarah and Ryan stopped at a door which was very plain then once the door was open I could see that a small bed had been fitted into the room but the room was covered in boxes.

"Here you are, home sweet home" Ryan snickering and so did Sarah before the two of them walked away and I went inside closing the door behind me before going over to the bed and sitting down on it before opening the box.

Inside the box was a keyring with a simple picture of me, Kevin, Nick, Frankie and our mum and dad which was taken before the crash.

Turning the keyring over in my hands, I saw on the back the words engraved on the back:

Joseph,

I think that since we are getting split up, you should have a piece of your family with you just incase you know anything bad happens  
I am giving Nicholas and Franklin one two so they will remeber me.  
Love You always

Kevin.

Sighing I set the keyring down before looking around the room once again feeling like Harry Potter with all the storage boxes.

I leaned back against the bed looking at my keyring before I started to cry again missing my brothers already and hoping that Nick and Frankie were doing better than me.

**Nick's P.O.V**

As I sat at the long table of my foster family- until Kevin got us back- The Thomsons-, I looked around my surroundings seeing pictures of past and present including one of Catriona with her friends Emily and Ruth.

"Hello Nicholas" A voice called out and I turned to see Emily standing there with a guy attached to her hip.

"This is Justin" She said but I wasn't really caring, I just wanted her to go away and leave me to myself and my thoughts.

"We'll be upstairs so if my mum asks say we're studying alright?" Emily said and I nodded before she went away and I sighed glad of the silence.

"In you go hun, now don't worry, there's someone here who you may know" Emily's mum said as I heard someone beside her crying but when she came in, I gasped. It was Frankie.

"Nicky" Frankie yelled letting go of Miss Thomson and running towards me and I lifted him up hugging him.

"Oh Frankie, it's so good to see you but what happened why aren't you at a different foster home" I said although I didn't really care.

"Well Nicholas when Frankie was taken to the Williams house, the house was empty" Miss Thomson and I nodded just as my phone rang and Frankie let go of me, going to sit in the chair beside me as I answered my phone seeing it was Kevin.

"Hey Kevin" I said glad to hear my older brothers voice although it had only been an hour since I had left him.

"Hey Nick so how you settling in?" Kevin said back to me and I heard a spoon hitting a glass so I asumed Kevin was making his coffee as per usual.

"Good and Frankie is here as well, his original family wasn't in the house when they took him so he came here but I haven't heard from Joe yet and oh yeah thanks to the prezzie" I said refering to the keyring Kevin had given to me and Frankie and Joe too with our whole family on it.

"Your welcome" Kevin said but I could tell he was rather depressed that I hadn't heard anything from my other older brother

"Well Kevin I'll let you know when I hear from Joe okay" I said just as phone bepped telling me that I had another call.

"Infact" I said looking at the id "that's him now."

"Good I'll call you back later and ask you how it went" Kevin said then I heard the click of the phone so I went to Joe's call.

"Hello" I said waiting about five minutes before hearing a chocked replay.

"Hey Nick, how are things going?"

"Good, good wait have you been crying" I said and I could hear Joe sniffling on the other end of the line.

"Maybe a little bit, alright then yes I just miss you so much" Joe said back and Frankie leaned in to say something.

"Hey Joey" he said and I heard Joe laugh on the other end.

"Hey Frankie what are you doing there?"

"Well my original foster family weren't in the house so I went to this one but Emily Thomson lives here, you know Catriona Hall's friend."

"Yes I know her, let me talk to Nick again please" Joe said and I held the phone back towrds my ear again.

"So have you heard from Kevin latley then" Joe said and I was about to replay when a shout came from Joe's end of the phone.

"Joseph, lunch."

"Sorry I got to go" Joe said before hanging up and I placed the phone down on the table looking at Frankie.

"So did you open your present" I said and Frankie nodded showing me the exact same keyring as mine which meant that Joe probaly had the same one two.

I just hoped Joe would be alright on his own for a while without me, Kevin and Frankie there to help him out.

I also hoped Emily wouldn't bother us whilst we were here either.

Please Review.


	17. Rescue Mission & The Fight Begins

**Chapter 17 - Rescue Mission & The Fight Begins**

**Joe's P.O.V**

As I went downstairs to get my lunch even though it was half five at night, I looked at the pictures of the family I was now living with, thinking that I didn't really like it here at all and I wanted Kevin back.

As I walked into the kitchen, I seen Cheryl put a plate with three cold beans and a can of cold soup down on the table infront of me.

"There you go, eat up now as it's the only thing you'll be getting."

Sighing I sat down at the table just as two cars pulled up outside the house and looking round, I recognised the social workers car and Kevin's car.

"Kevin's here" I whispered before Cheryl went to answer the door and the social workers followed by Kevin who had on a shirt and tie that were both askew burst in.

"I told you Mr Jonas, it was wrong to send Joseph here, look what Mrs Winters has given him to eat" Sally who I remebered from before said just as Kevin walked up to Cheryl with the maddest ever look on his face.

"Why did you give my brother aboustley nothing to eat just there" Kevin said and I could he was really trying not to shout.

"Well he's too fat he needs to cut down and lose some pounds and so do you chubby."

I could tell that Cheryl had gone too far as Kevin started to scream at her and tell her how she was so wrong about me and him and how she didn't know us before he finally came over to me and I hugged him glad he was back.

"Okay then" Sally said "I'm going to take Joseph away from here just now and put him back in the custody of Mr Kevin Jonas as I can see that Joe isn't getting on great here so Joe go get your stuff."

Happily I turned jumping out of my chair and running up the stairs whilst Kevin followed behind me.

Halfway up the stairs I saw Sarah and Ryan come downstairs but I ignored them and me and Kevin walked into my storage room.

"Woah this is where they have you sleep" Kevin said but I could tell he didn't mean it in a good way.

"Yep this is as Ryan the guy walking downstairs said it's home sweet home, not" I said picking up my bag and my suitcase before grabbing my keyring which was now attached to my house key that Kevin had given only me and Nick if he was ever out late so we could in and out.

As we were walking back downstairs, I saw social services talking to Mrs Winters and her family then we reached the bottom of the stairs and we went outside where social workers drove away and I got into Kevin's car and we started to drive back home.

"I'm so glad to be back with you" I said leaning onto Kevin's arm making Kevin blush bright red and I laughed missing his faces that he pulled when happy or embrassed or sad or anrgy.

"I'm glad to have you back" Kevin said as we pulled into our driveway and I sighed pulling away from Kevin's arm before going inside and Kevin locked his car following me inside.

Once inside, I noticed that nothing had changed in like the last few hours apart from the fact that there was a blanket on the couch with a pillow that looked used.

"Kevin who was using the pillow and blanket?"

"That would be me" A voice said "welcome home Joseph, I've missed you."

**Nick's P.O.V**

As me and Frankie sat eating our dinner that night, my phone rang and I answered it seeing it was Joe.

"Hey Nick guess who's in the house apart from me and Kevin, it's our mum Nick" Joe said knowing I was a rubbish guesser.

"What?"

"Yeah here she is" Joe said and the next thing I heard mum's voice through the line.

"Hey Nicholas how's my sweet little son."

"Mom" I said the tears sliding down my face as I couldn't believe I was talking to my mom.

"Yes Nicholas, it's me and I, I, I, I, AH help me."

Screaming at the same time as mum, I shot up my bed realizing it was only a dream.

Looking at my nightstand I saw it was seven o'clock in the morning so I decided to phone Joe.

"Hello" Joe said answering on the second ring with no sign of tirdness in his voice.

"Hey where are you" I said just as I heard Kevin on the other side of the line asking who it was.

"I'm at home thanks to social work don't ask how it's a long story."

"Cool can I talk to Kevin please?" I said and Joe sad yes handing Kevin the phone as I heard it being passed.

"Hey what's up?"

"I had weird dream last night that was mum was still alive."

"Really" Kevin said just as I heard Joe scream from downstairs then I heard Kevin's footsteps run downstairs then I heard him say.

"Hello Catriona, what do you want?"

"It's my dad, he's dead."

I stopped where I was knowing Kevin and Joe had probaly stopped too but before I could say anything else, Catriona continued.

"And I know exactly who done, a man who goes by the name of Matthew Stewart, know him?"

I continued to keep quiet not believing what was going on. Matt had killed Mr Hall but tht was impossible, Matt was 16 and Catriona's dad was probably a lot older.

"That doesn't make sense" Kevin said "So come back when have a better excuse."

The next second there was a large scream followed by a lot of curses before Kevin's voice yelled out.

"Joe no, get off him."

"What happened" I said although I knew he wouldn't answer.

"I'll call you back" Kevin said just as I heard Joe cry out in pain then Kevin screamed louder than I had ever heard before the phone went dead.

"GET AWAY FROM MY BROTHER, CATRIONA, HE'S MY HEART AND SOUL, JOSEPH ADAM JONAS I LOVE YOU I COMING."

After the phone went dead I put it down hoping that Kevin would be alright and Joe too just as Frankie walked in.

"Nick, Miss Thomson told me to come get you, there's a fight and Emily is there and so is Ruth, Joe, Kevin and Catriona. Kevin's going to have to watch his lover die" Frankie said and I stopped again.

We would have to get there as soon as we could. I thought to myself flinging myself before we went outside.

Review. what will happen, will Joe live.


	18. Jonas Vs Hall Vs Thomson Vs Parkes

**Chapter 18 - JONAS VS HALL VS THOMSON VS PARKES**

**Kevin's P.O.V**

As Catriona started to pull Joe away from me toward the large hill behind our house, I followed chasing her at top speed up the hill to see Emily and Ruth standing at the top of the hill with Matt Stewart and a few other people that I didn't know standing at the top.

"Catriona please just let go of Joe and take me, it's me you want to get back at isn't it" I said but Catriona just laughed.

"Actually it was both of you" Catriona said but she let go of Joe making him fall to the ground with a oomph.

"Well it was me for most of it, you couldn't stand to see me with Joe and you couldn't stand the thought of me loving someone else other than just you. You were being selfish."

"Bring it on" Catriona said and I lunged for her sending both of us to the ground and we rolled about sending punches at each other as Catriona's supporters egged her on. Finally I got a good punch in but Catriona caught my hand before I could give another then the two of us were rolling backwards towards the other side of the hill and towards where I knew the water was.

As we continued to roll and punch and kick, I heard Nick and Frankie's voices as they appoarched Joe but then I heard no more as me and Catriona plunged into the water.

**Joe's P.O.V**

"Joe" I heard Nick yell as I lay on the ground "Are you okay, where's Kevin?"

Sitting up I relazided that Kevin wasn't here and neither was Catriona then I heard a splash and regonized it.

"The Lake" Me, Nick and Frankie said at the same time then I jumped up and ran with the two to the edge of the water but we couldn't see anything.

"Oh god, I hope he's okay" I said just as I heard something from behind me and I turned just missing Emily's kick that was aimed at me.

"What on earth" I said catching her leg the second time she tried before flipping her so she landed on her bum.

"Anyone else want to try something with the Jonas boy" I said just as Emily went for me again but I caught her leg again sending her backwards towards Ruth who caught her and the two came for me but this time Nick was also ready so the two of us yelled duck at the same time as Emily and Ruth went to fly kick us sending them both into the water where they went to the other side of the grass soaking wet but there was still no sign from Kevin or Catriona.

"Jonas" I heard a voice call and I looked up into the one person's face that I hated the most Matt Stewart.

"Matt" Nick said jumping up and I did the same just a Matt came towards us with some other people that we knew from school.

"Get them" Matt said and they came towards us but we managed to punch a few sending them back towards the other side of the grass until it was just me and Nick against Matt.

"It's on Jonas" Matt said before he came towards me and Nick then before he could do anything else we heard a guy voice's yell.

"Oi Stewart, how far do you suppose to get without your master." It was Kevin. He was still alive.

"What does that mean" Matt said just as me and Nick turned round to see Kevin carrying a body in his arms.

"It means that Catriona is gone for good and is never coming back. She's dead."

"You killed my master" Matt said going for Kevin but I pushed Matt back with such force, it was sudden to me aswell.

"Get away from my brother Matt" I yelled as Matt hit the ground back first then he flew along the ground due to my shove.

Once I was sure he was far away, I saw Kevin take Catriona over to her supporters before he turned back to us and we went back to the house hopping that it was finally over but knowing our luck, it was probably not.

It was far from over, this was just the beginning.

Review.


	19. I Love That Name

**Chapter 19 - I Love That Name.**

**Nick's P.O.V**

Once we got back to the house, I called Mrs Thomson to come and pick me and Frankie up whilst Joe and Kevin sat at the table talking about the fight.

"Woah Nick did you see the way that you got those people that were following Catriona. That was so cool. You punched them like they were rubber" Frankie said and I smiled thinking he was right.

"Yeah but Kevin was the true hero, he killed Catriona and rid the world of her for once and for all" I said and Frankie went to hug Kevin thanking him for saving him from Catriona and her evil ways.

About half an hour later, Mrs Thomson arrived and I saw Emily sitting in the front seat of the car and I began to get worried as I went out to the car.

Once in the car, I blucked myself in and Frankie did the same before Emily turned to us.

"So that fight, you killed Catriona my best friend and our leader so now I'm the leader and just to let you know, we won't be giving up anytime soon."

The whole drive home was really scary after that as Emily kept smiling at us as if she knew something that we didn't but I had a feeling it wasn't good.

Once we arrived back at the house, me and Frankie went up to our room well what was left of it as we saw, all our clothes were flung over the floor and the beds were stripped down to just the matress.

"This was Emily, I know, I'd regonise this making of evil anywhere she wants to get back at us cause Kevin killed Catriona" I said sitting on the matress to see that my phone was lying beside it, well the back of it was but the front as I now seen was lying cracked over by the corner.

The next second the door opened and Emily walked in followed by Ruth who must have just arrived then they both sat on Frankie's bed so Frankie ran over to me and cludded into me.

"Why did you do this to me and my brother?" I snapped right away to the two girls not caring that I was shouting, I was angry.

"Why did your brother kill our leader and friend is a better question?" Ruth said and I was surprised by how angry she sounded as Ruth was usualy the one who tried to keep people calm but like mum and dad used to say people change.

"She deserved it, Catriona wasn't right in the head, she wanted me and my brothers to get thrown into forster care after she married Kevin then she was going to give us to really bad familys and make sure they treated us as if we were just the wallpaper on the walls but thankfully Kevin found out then when she called my brother Joe a faggot that's when Kevin really went mad and it takes a lot to get Kevin that mad."

"Catriona did what?" The two girls yelled and I could tell that Catriona had never metioned this to any of the girls before she died.

"Well that means that she was going to take this to the grave and she did, an early one at that but what would have happened if Kevin you know your brother had died today would Catriona have..."

"She'd have tried anything Emily to get us thrown into care permentley even going as far as telling your mom that I'm not a good person so I shouldn't be in this house or something like that" I said whilst Frankie nodded leaning against me still before I pulled him up so he could sit on the bed beside me.

"OMG" Ruth said just as he phone rang "Catriona's phoning me."

"What?" Emily, me and Frankie all yelled at the same time not believing it. Catriona had died hadn't she.

"Answer it" We all said and Ruth answered.

"Hello, yes, no, yes, no, shut up and listen to me Catriona, I'm so trully sorry that you didn't died today cause if you did you wouldn't have to hear me say this but you are a lyer and no man on this earth deserves to be with you so grow up and suck it up cause you've lost me and Emily for good this time."

Ruth hang up and Emily high fived her then they looked back at us.

"Woah what did Catriona say back to you all the times you were telling her off."

"Not much I didn't let her speak she just asked if it was me and if I was with Emily and then..."

"Ruth stop calling me Emily from this day on, I'm calling myself Emma."

"I love that name" I said and it was true, I really did, it was better more of a nicer person's name than Emily.

"Right so how do we stop Catriona from trying to hurt Kevin and Joe again."

"It's time for plan B."

Review. will they get back at Catriona. wait and see.


	20. Plan B

**Chapter 20 - Plan B**

**Joe's P.O.V**

Once Nick and Frankie had left, I sat down on the couch that they had been oppacying whilst Kevin went to make some lunch and I heard my stomach goarn which showed how hungry I was.

"Kevin" I said and he turned round to look at me.

"Yeah" he said and I smiled, he was always so cool with his words.

"Do you think that me and you will ever be able to live a normal live" I said although it wasn't really what I wanted to say at all.

"I hope so, well now I think we can without Catriona here to annoy us so yes."

Kevin went back to making the lunch just as the doorbell went and I answered it as Kevin was busy working with a knife and it was never a good idea to distrub someone like that.

I opened the door and was face to face with the school bully, Matt Smith.

I screamed, starting to slam the door shut but Matt pushed it back and I moved away into the house.

"Right Jonas, you're going to get payback for your brother killing my leader."

"The leader of what" I said trying to stall time as Kevin should be here by now but why wasn't he. "The leader of the dumbos."

At this Matt grabbed me by my t-shirt and lifted me up from the floor whilst I begged for Kevin to arrive soon.

"Alright you listen here you punk, don't dare call me stupid ever again or I'll whack you skull right into the back of you head, got that."

I nodded cause I knew it was true but I was still thinking why Kevin hadn't come to save me yet. He was Matt's and mine as well teacher.

"What's wrong faggot, you scared of me, think I'm so scary just cause I'm straight and you're bent" Matt started laughing then the next second, Kevin was pushing him back out the way he had come with a simple kick in the stomach then he kicked the door shut and turned to me.

"Are you okay, Joe" I nodded flinging my arms around him and placing my head on his shoulder.

"Yeah I am now."

**Kevin's P.O.V**

Later on that day, me and Joe sat talking about why Matt had shown up just he like he did when there was a loud thump against the door and I grabbed Joe up jumping up as well and hiding him behind me as it might have been Matt again.

"Kevin" A males voice shouted and I recongised it as Nick's voice.

"Nick, what's going on?" I said letting go of Joe but he stayed where he was hugging my waist.

"Kevin, it's Catriona she's still alive you have to help me, Kevin, you have to let me in, please."

I pushed, I hadn't locked the door the last time I had seen. Had I. No I hadn't.

"Nick you can just come in" I yelled and the door opened to face Nick standing there his cheeks tinted pink.

"Oh right" He said and walked in followed by Frankie, Emily and Ruth.

"No way are they coming into my house" I said pointing at Emily and Ruth "Emily, Ruth get out."

"No Kevin, I told them about what Catriona had done there on our side, they know how to get to Catriona. How to make her weak."

"Huh" I said not understanding.

"Yeah, the best way to do that is by threanting her boyfriend and we know who it is" Ruth said smiling and I half smiled back.

"Okay so what do we do then" Joe said from behind me, slowly letting go of my waist and we all sat down.

"Well first of all, we need to find her boyfriend but that's easy, he works at me and emma's university at the cafe then we kidnapp him and get Catriona to come here then we tell her that if she doesn't leave you alone then we kill Eric."

"Eric what a name" Joe said laughing but I stopped him with a look.

"Okay then let's go" I said and we got to work.

Review. Do You think it will work?


	21. Plan Into Action

**Chapter 21 - Plan Into Action**

**Nick's P.O.V**

Once we left the house, after Kevin locked it of course, we headed towards Kevin's car so he could take us to the university.

"Just wondering here" Joe said turning round as if he was in the front beside Kevin who was driving in a way that would have gotten him 20 speeding tickets if it wasn't for the fact that the police were still trying to figure out what happened at the lake this morning.

"Yeah what is it?" I said looking up at him.

"Who's Emma?"

Emmma who used to be Emily put her hand up and Joe smiled.

"That is a lot better name than Emily, no offense but what was your mum thinking?"

"Don't worry Joe, I've been asking myself that question for the past nine years ever since I was three."

Joe turned back round just as we reached the university and headed for the car park.

Emma and Ruth got out and I followed whilst Joe and Kevin stayed where they were wanting to make sure the car was safe.

Once inside, I followed Ruth and Emma to the cafe where there was some students talking and laughing over cups of coffee and iced drinks but at the desk was a guy with short blonde hair and brown eyes.

"Hi, Emiy, Ruth long time no see, eh" The guy said once we reached the counter and I guessed this was Eric.

"Hey Eric" Emma said and I knew I was right.

"So the usual girls" Eric said going to get some glasses but Ruth stopped him.

"No that's alright, can I have a word with you please" Ruth said and Eric and her walked into the back room before the door closed behind them.

"Don't worry" Emma said two seconds later after there was a goarn, "Ruth has a good skill at knowing where to knock people unconscious so it shouldn't be long before he's out."

A few seconds later Ruth reapeared with the unconscious Eric in her arms.

"Good now let's get back to Joe and Kevin" I said hoping that there were okay.

Once back outside, we saw Kevin's car in the distance but nothing was different about it but from what I could see, Joe was backed up against the window so I went straight into brotherly mode which was help Joe.

I ran towards the car, Emma following whilst Ruth dragged the still unconscious Eric along behind her making sure his trousers and clothes got mucky as I thought that's what she would do.

Once I reached the car, I pulled Joe's door open ready to punch whoever it was that was trying to hurt Joe but then all I saw was Joe break away from Kevin and the two turned to me.

"Nicholas" Joe nearly yelled at me and I backed away looking at Frankie who was laughing at me from inside the car.

I got in and shut the door behind me whilst Joe fixed his shirt and I heard what sounded like Eric getting thrown into the boot before Emma and Ruth both got inside then we were off.

**Joe's P.O.V**

Once Nick had left with Emma and Ruth leaving me with Kevin and Frankie, I looked over at Kevin who was looking straight at me.

"Kevin" I said leaning forward and the next second I attached my lips to his unblucking my seatbelt so I could sit up and wrap my arms around Kevin who pushed his seat backwards making Frankie move over.

"Sorry Frank" I said pulling away from Kevin for two seconds and Frankie just gave me a look to say it was alright.

Smiling I went back to Kevin who soon had me pinned me against my door and he had had his seatbelt unbuckled since we had arrived so he crawled over towards me nearly lying straight on me.

I pulled at a loose curl in Kevin's hair and he leaned forward so I could feel the heat from his body around me.

I was too caught up in Kevin to see Nick, Emma and Ruth come back but then my door opened and I grabbed onto Kevin trying not to fall.

I broke away from Kevin and looked to see Nick with a look of anger on his face which then turned to embrassement.

"Nicholas" I yelled and he backed away but all we could hear was Frankie laughing.

Nick got in the back and I smoothed my shirt down as it was all crinkled from Kevin laying on me.

Once everyone was ready we headed and I saw Nick's cheeks were really pink as he still couldn't believe what he had seen no doubt.

We arrived home and I hoped out whilst Nick took his time getting out and I laughed. Poor kid, I thought must be really embrassed.

Inside, Ruth placed the unconscious Eric onto one of our dinning seats then tyed him to it so he couldn't break away then shoved some left over tape over his mouth before she wacked him over the head.

Eric stirred slowly then he began to react when he saw where he was.

"Stop moving, you'll only make it worse" Kevin yelled grabbing Eric by the shoulder but Eric continued to try to break free.

"STOP" Kevin screamed and Eric stopped obivously scared by Kevin's outbrust.

"Now we want answers, wil you talk?" Ruth said and Eric nodded so she ripped the tape off his mouth.

"OW, okay what do you want to know, that Catriona is planing to kill a guy Kevin or that she wants people to die to do it."

"What" I yelled hearing everyone else do it as well.

"Yeah she always says I'm going to kill Kevin Jonas one of these days and see how Joe likes it for taking him away from me.

"Eric" Kevin said and he turned his head "Catriona was dating me at the same time as you, you know that don't you?"

Eric shook his head and I saw he couldn't believe what was going on.

"I don't know about you guys but I'm sick of Catriona doing this, who's with me" Emma said and we all nodded including Eric who didn't look happy at the fact that Catriona once again had told someone else a lie.

This time it was personal.

Review.


	22. Catriona's Downfall & Surprises

**Chapter 22 - Catriona's Downfall & Surprises**

**Kevin's P.O.V**

Once we were sorted out, Ruth phoned Catriona and put her on speaker.

"What is it, girl that doesn't want to be friends with me anymore."

"Well Catriona, you could go with that attitude or you can listen to me, right we have your boyfriend Eric and if you don't leave the Jonas family alone then me and Emily, well now Emma will kill him."

"No don't do that please I love him, please no" Catriona begged and I saw that Joe was trying to stiffle a laugh.

"Okay then meet us at the Jonas house in five minutes or else Eric is swimming with the fishes."

Ruth hung up and Eric gripped her hand.

"You're not going to really kill me, Ruth old buddy old pal are you" Eric said but Ruth shook her head.

"No I just said to get Catriona to think twice about hurting Kevin and his family."

"Oh right, by the way, Kevin is that guy Joe that keeps on holding close to you, you're boyfriend or something?"

"Yeah he is" I said and Joe gripped my waist tight making me grimmace.

"Oh cool."

Two seconds later, Catriona slammed through the door and Nick muttered under his breath "Looks like someone forgot to knock."

"Okay Ruth, Emma hand Eric over to me now so I can make sure that you don't hurt him."

"No" Eric said and I could tell that Catriona was surprised that Eric was standing up to her.

"What?"

"I said no Catriona, I'm sick of you and all your lies, why didn't you tell me you were dating me and Kevin at the same time?"

Thats when Catriona saw me and Joe and Nick standing together whilst Frankie was standing beside Emma.

"You, you, oh."

"Yeah and another thing Catriona, you ever touch Kevin or his boyfriend Joe ever again and I will make sure that my dad has your dad and you aswell asserted for assualt."

"You can't do this to me" Catriona yelled before a guy who looked like Eric entered and I guessed it was his dad.

"Hey Dad."

"Hi Eric, you're Catriona Hall aren't you" Eric's dad said turning to her.

"Yes, so what."

"Well mam I'm sorry but you'll have to come with me down to the station then you'll be seeing a lot of bars from inside prison."

Catriona screamed as she was led out of the house then Eric, Ruth and Emma left too.

**Joe's P.O.V**

Later on that night, I lay in my bed beside Kevin as Frankie and Nick were now back home safe and sound after we talked to social services and they said they weren't going to hold a trail as Kevin seemed like a perfect family model then she had pulled me aside and said that she knew me and Kevin had a thing going on and said it was okay to continue.

"Kevin" I said and Kevin looked up from kissing my neck.

"Yeah?"

"Can I ask you a question" I said reaching into my back pocket and pulling out a blue box. During the day, me and Nick had went to the shops to look at rings as I was thinking about getting a promise ring for Kevin but then Nick had pointed out that we already had one so instead we looked at engagement rings.

"Erm okay, I need you to stand up" I said and Kevin got out then I followed before I got down on one knee.

"Paul Kevin Jonas II, will you marry me" I said opening the box flashing the 27 diamond ring to him and waiting for an answer.

Review, will return in A New Life Begins. What do you think will happen?


End file.
